Adventures In The Past
by Tempest78
Summary: Who is the new girl in Feudal Japan, and how did she get there? Will she ever find her place in the world? How will the fact she can sense animals feelings?come into play when she and Koga meet? KOGAXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other chars... There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Okay y'all this is my first one, so please be nice but fair as well and please remember to R&R! :) Thanks!**

**The Japanese name Moriko means - child of the forest.**

**Warnings: Adult situations, Language, Suggested rape and Lemons In this story.**

**Introduction to set the scene...**

One day while she was at her cousin Kagome's home, in her time, Moriko heard her cousin's voice near the well.

She followed Kagome's voice and Buyo her cat, to the well; but Kagome was nowhere in sight

'That's strange.' she thought. 'I know I just heard her... wonder what's going on?'

Suddenly Buyo jumped out of nowhere and landed on her and she stumbled from his weight, accidently falling backwards into the well.

The shock was so much that Moriko passed out before she hit the bottom.

She didn't know it at the time, but she ended up being time warped back to the Warring States Era in Feudal Japan.

Kagome had just gone through a few moments before her and was getting ready to climb out, when she saw Moriko and asked Inuyasha to help her take her to Kaede's.

Inuyasha carried the unconscious girl to Kaede's.

Later that day she woke up in Kaede's hut with Kagome sitting next to her...

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Moriko woke up feeling a bit groggy and slowly began to sit up as she moaned asking, "Uh my head... Where am I?"

She heard her cousin Kagome answer, "You fell in the well at my place, and now you are in the Warring States Era in Feudal Japan."

She snapped her head around to face Kagome, and asked her younger cousin, "What Kags are you serious?"

Kagome looked into Moriko's eyes and answered, "Yes" Moriko looked at Kagome with a brow raised questioningly.

Kagome said with a small smile, "It's a long story" Moriko nodded for her cousin to proceed.

Kagome proceeded to explain to her older cousin all about the well, time warping, and how she came to be here, as well as all about Kaede's village. Then a little red haired kitsune ran in trough the door way and jumped into Kagome's lap.

He asked excitedly, "Kagome! Kagome! Is she finally awake? Who is she? And why is she here?"

Obviously the little guy was both hyper and curious.

Moriko said, "My name is Moriko." while smiling at him. She continued, "You sure are a cute little guy." while looking into his emerald green eyes.

Kagome said, "This is Shippo" as she held him up to face me.

Moriko said, "Nice to meet you Shippo" with a warm smile.

He replied, "Nice to meet you too." with a big smile of his own and his eyes twinkling.

They stood up and walked outside and Kagome introduced Moriko to all her other friends.

"Everyone this is my cousin Moriko." said Kagome while facing them and standing beside her cousin.

Kagome grabbed Moriko's hand and led her over to a strangely dressed girl who had deep brown eyes and her hair was in a long pony tail.

Kagome said, "Moriko, This is my friend Sango."

Moriko greeted, "Hello Sango" with a smile.

Sango replied, "Hi," also smiling at me.

Kagome led her over to and introduced her to a kind looking old lady in priestess clothes. "Moriko this is Kaede."

Moriko replied, "Hello Kaede nice to meet you, and thanks for taking care of me." with a big smile.

Kaede replied, "Ye are welcome" also smiling at the younger girl.

Next Kagome lead her cousin over to a man dressed in monks garb and introduced her to him. Moriko noticed he had a small pony tail and blue eyes.

Kagome said, "This is Miroku."

Miroku reached over and grabbed Moriko's butt and squeezed...

She asked in a serious tone, "Pardon me, but what exactly do you think you're doing?" while staring into his eyes.

He replied, "I have a question to ask of you my dear. Would you kindly consider bearing my child?" while staring into her eyes.

She asked, "What! Now why would I do that?" while getting a little freaked out. She narrowed her eyes at him and proceed to slap him hard right across his face!

She warned, "Keep your hands to yourself from now on if you know what is good for you, pervert!"

Kagome said a little embarrassed, "Don't mind him, he is just a bit lecherous."

Moriko replied, "I can see that." as she eyed him warily.

Kagome led Moriko over to and introduced her to a boy in a brilliant red kimono with white hair and what appeared to be dog ears.

She said, "This is Inuyasha." with a smile.

Moriko replied, "Hello Inuyasha" and asked if Inuyasha's ears were real.

Kagome replied, "Yes they are." while holding her gaze.

Moriko asked, "How can that be?" a bit perplexed.

Kagome replied, "Because he is a half demon."

Moriko asked, "What! I don't get it. What is a half demon?" Her curiosity had now been fully peeked.

Kagome proceeded to explain all about the demons and Inuyasha's parents.

Moriko said, "I am sorry if I offended you Inuyasha. It's just I am new here and was curious that is all." while staring into his golden eyes.

"It's okay" he replied off handedly, then he walked off and stood beside a tree.

Moriko stated, "Wow I am confused." She asked, "Why am I here and how can I get back?" while looking at everyone.

Kagome explained about the well, and they all decided to proceed to the well. Upon reaching the well Moriko jumped in and found out that she couldn't go back for some reason.

Moriko asked, "Huh, what's going on? Why can't I seem to go back?" while starting to grow concerned.

Kaede walked over to her, asking, "Are ye able to sense jewel shards as well child?" while staring at me.

Moriko asked, "What are you talking about?" now entirely confused.

Kagome proceeded to fill her in on how the gang was collecting the jewel shards and how it got broken.

Moriko asked her, "Kags, you mean the shikon no tama? The jewel grandpa is always going on about is real!"

Kagome replied very seriously, "Yes! And it's here, and for some reason I can sense the fragments... but that's not the worst of it, an evil demon named Naraku will stop at nothing to get it, and I mean nothing!"

Moriko asked, "Well what do we do now?" hoping for some answers.

Kagome started talking about her cousin and how I was really good with plants and stuff and she blushed.

Moriko replied, "Naw, not that good." getting slightly embarrassed.

Kaede looked at Moriko and proceeded to ask me tons of questions about herbs and stuff and she answered them all correctly.

Kaede suggested, "Hm, mayhap ye be here to help heal others then?" and then she walked off and went into the hut and went to bed for the night.

All the sudden the wind picked up and Inuyasha started growling. Moriko saw what looked like a tornado heading for her cousin. All of a sudden it disappeared and a man wearing a fur mini skirt looking thing was standing beside Kagome.

An obviously angry Inuyasha bellowed, "Hey you scrawny wolf why are you here!

The man in the fur mini skirt replied, "Why to see my woman of course!" as he put his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha bellowed, "WHAT! She ain't your woman wolf!" Moriko saw that his eyes were becoming scary looking.

The wolf man argued, "Oh yes she is mutt face!"

Moriko asked him, "Umm excuse me, but who are you and what's going on?"

He answered arrogantly, "I am Koga the leader of the wolf demon tribe."

Inuyasha screamed, "Get your hands off of Kagome you wimpy wolf ! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha started to draw his sword that was on his hip.

Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground so hard he made a crater and my eyes went wide with shock. Inuyasha asked, "Kagome why did you do that?" as he was pushing himself to his feet.

Koga smirked at him. Kagome pushed Koga's arm off her and introduced her cousin to Koga.

Kagome said, "Koga, This is my cousin Moriko" as they faced him.

He replied, "Ah! So that is why she smells a lot like you Kagome."

He turned to the older woman and said, "Nice to meet you," while smiling at her. He stuck his hand forward and they shook hands.

She replied, "Nice to meet you as well Koga." also smiling. Just then Moriko noticed a bunch of wolves all around them.

She asked, "What's up with the wolves?" once again curious.

Koga stated proudly, "They are mine."

She asked, "But they are wild, aren't they?" while looking at him.

He replied firmly, "Yes, but they obey me."

She asked him, "Oh okay. May I please pet one then?" sighed heavily and admitted, "I've always wanted to," with a dreamy look on her face.

He replied, "Sure." With a care free shrug.

Moriko said, "Thank you." with a smile. She walked over and put her hand on one of the wolves head and started petting its head just like a pet dog. She began scratching behind the ears, and then the wolf started licking her face and acting like a big friendly puppy. Soon all the wolves approached her for some attention.

Moriko mentioned, "Awww they're cute!" while petting each one in turn.

Koga said, "WOW! I have never seen anyone be taken to by them so quickly- especially a human. I am very impressed!" with a grin on his face.

She blushed feeling a little embarrassed, and informed him, "Thanks. I have always had animals just like me; it's been that way my whole life. I love being out in nature and thankfully the animals and I mostly get along, always have. Then again, I usually don't bother them either."

She stood back up and turned to face Koga. Smiling she asked, "So then in a sense Koga, I guess that would make you the Wolf demon Prince huh?"

He replied, "I have never thought about it that way but ...yes..." a little shocked.

She said, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure I have things straightened out. This is all so very confusing."

Inuyasha mentioned, "I can imagine it would be." while gazing into her eyes.

Koga walked back over to Kagome, and Moriko stood by the fire.

Inuyasha had a stunned look on his face.

Moriko asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha?" while looking into his golden gaze.

Inuyasha said, "Nothing." And walked over to where Kagome was and sat beside her.

Sango and Moriko started talking because she was really impressed with all that just happened.

As they were standing there talking, Miroku put his hand on Moriko's butt again and she smacked him hard enough he fell on his backside on the ground.

She yelled, "Keep your hands off !" while glaring at him.

Sango added, "You pervert!" then smacked him too, knocking him back to the ground because he had just gotten up.

Inuyasha and Koga both smirked. "Got what he deserves, eh?" they both asked while grinning.

Moriko looked at them and informed, "I can handle myself pretty well." then looked away and stared off into space as she sat down.

A little while later she stood up, announcing, "Well, I am going to bed." And walked off a little ways, curling up on a blanket and went to sleep.

The others stayed by the fire.

Kagome looked from one to the other and informed, "My cousin has had a pretty rough life, so she learned to be pretty tough just to survive. Trust me she can take care of herself around Miroku."

The others all agreed.

Kagome continued, "However, I'm afraid Naraku might go after her, so we can't let her go off alone! She must stay by us, after all Kaede did say she might be here because of her healing capabilities, and also perhaps because of her abilities with the animals"

Sango replied, "Yeah! That's not exactly normal."

Kagome added, "Plus she is a really good cook." with a smile. So they all talked it over a while and agreed Moriko should travel with them.

Kagome suggested, "Well now that that is settled, we should all turn in for the night. We are all going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." So they all spread out and bed down.

Shippo ran over to where Moriko was, curled up next to her falling asleep.

**The Next morning just before dawn:**

Moriko woke up and got up trying not to wake up Shippo. She walked off a little ways so as not to disturb anyone.

Inuyasha asked, "So, what has you up so early?" as he approached her.

She replied, "I couldn't sleep anymore." while gazing into his golden orbs.

He stated, "Must be confusing, being sent back here and all and only knowing Kagome." as his eyes softened slightly.

She admitted, "Yeah a little, but that's not what woke me... I felt something... something is wrong."

Koga questioned, "Huh? So you sensed it too, huh?" while looking at her a bit surprised.

She replied, "Yup." while staring into his aqua blue eyes.

Inuyasha said, "What are ya talking about? I don't sense anything."

Koga and Moriko just sort of looked at each other, then she walked off a little ways into the forest and Koga followed behind her.

**Meanwhile back at the campsite:**

The others all woke up and decided to follow them to find out what was going on.

They walked a little further and she sensed something over in one of the bushes.

Moriko walked over to it, reached out a hand and moved the bushes. She saw a wolf who had obviously been badly injured.

She cooed softly, "Oh no, your poor little thing." She stood back up, asking, "Kags, can you come here a minute?"

Kagome replied, "Sure ." walking over to where her cousin was and she bent down to look.

Moriko proceeded to pull back the bushes and showed them all the wolf.

She asked, "Kags, um do you have any bandages or maybe some gauze I can use?" while looking into her eyes.

Kagome searched inside her bag and brought some out and handed it to her.

Moriko said, "Thanks." while smiling at her and walked a little further back, gathering some healing herbs that she had noticed on the way in.

She said, "Yes, these will do nicely. Does anyone have a bowl or something like that I can use?

She queried, "Also can someone get us some fresh water, and start a fire please?"

Koga walked over then lifted and carried the wolf to the fire for her.

She said, "Thanks." while looking at him.

She boiled the water and tore off a piece of her long shirt. She was currently wearing a oversized shirt and stretch jeans, with hiking boots and her hair was down to my waist normally, but currently pulled into a high ponytail. She used the piece that she'd torn off as a cloth and proceeded to cleanse the deepest wounds of dirt and germs.

Moriko then mixed up the herbs that she had gathered and applied the herb mixture she had just finished making.

She said, "Now all this guy needs is to just get some sleep, and hopefully he should pull through just fine. I hope."

Koga thanked her for her unexpected kindness.

She replied seriously, "I can't bear to see any one, especially an animal, in pain." The others were all stunned.

"You knew the wolf was hurt and hiding there didn't you Moriko?" asked Kagome while looking into my eyes.

Moriko replied, "Yeah. I just knew something was in pain somewhere nearby, that's what woke me up." while holding her cousin's gaze.

"Yeah, I had just sensed it this morning and was about to go search for it when you got up. I didn't know anyone else could sense it though. I wonder how a human can sense things like that?" said Koga.

Kagome replied, "She has always just known when an animal is in pain." while looking at him.

Koga had a stunned look on his face with his jaw dropped open. Koga shook his head to snap himself out of it.

A clearly impressed Koga stated, "Kagome, your cousin sure is one of a kind! Not many people can feel what the animals do like that."

Kagome said, "She has since we were really little kids, it's just like its part of her, ya know?"

"I guess you could say it's a curse and a blessing. As you have pointed out Koga, not many people can do that. I guess I am just so sensitive when it comes to the animals." Moriko said evenly.

Miroku groped her butt again and she smacked him really hard, warning seriously, "Monk if you wish to remain in one piece... KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" and walked off in a huff and stood beside Kagome.

Moriko sighed heavily, looked at her cousin, and questioned, "Is he always like that?"

Inuyasha replied, "Yup, pretty much that stinking pervert can't ever behave himself." well gazing into her caramel eyes.

Koga smirked and exclaimed, "Well my dear Kagome, I have to hand it to your cousin, she is definitely one hell of a woman!"

**Koga's POV:**

I thought to myself, 'Hm perhaps I will make her my woman?'

**Regular POV:**

Moriko started blushing and replied, "Umm thanks." slightly embarrassed.

**_Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter one please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all honestly think of this storyline so far thanks._**

** P.S. I purposefully leave my beginning stories plain as are {minus spelling errors} so that others can see for themselves how much I've improved over the last 2 years. So no flames! Everyone is shaky as they grow as a writer. I myself appreciate seeing how well others improved overtime, and so I decided to leave mine the way I first wrote them. Don't like it? Then read elsewhere, but don't flame- that's just being asinine and childish.**

**I also want to say thank you to Hathor Grace, for all of her critical reviews. I appreciated being given the advice as a beginner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Chars ...There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Later that night as they were all around by the fire...

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sleeping; While Koga, Inuyasha, and Moriko were still awake. Shippo was sleeping curled up next to Kagome.

Koga walked over and sat down beside Moriko.

Looking into her eyes Koga asked, "So tell me, what your name is again?"

Holding his gaze she replied, "It's Moriko."

Koga smiled at her.

She thought, 'He has such a nice smile.'

Koga questioned, "Okay. What do you prefer to be called by?"

She replied, "Moriko, or Mori is fine." while gazing into his deep blue eyes. She smiled at him.

While staring her dead in the eye Koga questioned, "Moriko, So last night Kagome mentioned that you have had a bit of a harsh life. Why is that?"

She held his gaze and replied evenly, "Well, let's just say I learned that life is very cruel at a very young age and have become more cautious and maybe even a bit standoffish as well."

She sighed heavily and stood to her feet, saying, "Well goodnight boys." while gazing from one to the other. She walked over towards Kagome and settled down to sleep close to her.

Later that night Inuyasha saw Kikyo's soul collectors and followed them to Kikyo.

**--**

**Inuyasha POV:**

Kikyo asked, "Inuyasha what troubles you?" while staring into my golden gaze.

So I proceeded to explain to her about Moriko and her unique abilities with the wolf.

Kikyo said, "I see. Listen carefully to me Inuyasha. You must not let Naraku get a hold of this girl!."

I asked her, "I know Kikyo, but now what do I do?" while looking into her soulless brown eyes.

Kikyo replied in a deadly serious tone, "You must take her with your group and keep her safe at all costs! Naraku will seek to have her powers under his control. Should that happen, it would be very dangerous for all of us."

I sighed heavily and said, "You are right Kikyo."

She nodded then I watched as her soul collectors lifted her into the sky. I turned around and walked back to camp.

**--**

**Regular POV:**

The next Morning everyone was awake and by the fire, when Inuyasha walked up to Moriko, informing her, "Well, we all talked it over and have decided you should come along with us. I am not sure how well of a fighter you will be, but we can't leave you to face the likes of Naraku alone!"

Moriko looked a little shocked.

While staring her dead in the eye Koga stated dead seriously, "Mark my words Moriko, when he hears about your healing abilities, and your unique way with animals, he will come for you."

She said politely, "In my time I am pretty tough, however I am no dummy! I wouldn't want to face Naraku or the likes of him alone. Thank you for having me along."

Inuyasha nodded his head once. While gazing into her caramel eyes, Inuyasha proclaimed, "It is settled then! Moriko you will stay with our group for as long as you are here."

Koga informed, "And my wolves, Ginta, Hakaku, and I will join you all as well!," while looking deadly serious.

She noticed Inuyasha getting a very angry look on his face.

Inuyasha bellowed, "What?"

Koga stood up and got right into Inuyasha's face, firmly stating, "You heard me mutt face!! As much as I hate the stench of you as well as the thought of working alongside you; I think it is our best option!!"

Inuyasha started to draw his sword. Kagome, who had been watching them, screamed, "Sit boy!!"

"He is right Inuyasha!!" said Kagome.

Sango and Miroku both voiced their agreement.

Sango stated, "Think about it Inuyasha! Her abilities are such that they would be a huge bonus to us! Plus if Naraku were to get his hands on those abilities..." while holding his gaze.

Miroku agreed, "You are right Sango my dear, that would spell bad news for us all." while looking at her seriously.

Kagome said, "Face it Inuyasha. We are all just going to have to get along!" Then she turned her gaze to Koga and commanded, "And that includes you Koga!! Naraku is getting stronger and craftier every day. So no fighting with Inuyasha got it!"

Koga grumbled an agreement.

Inuyasha exclaimed, "Great just great!" then let out a heavy sigh.

Inuyasha walked over to the tree and sat down sulking. Inuyasha stated, "I guess Kikyo was right after all."

"KIKYO!?" we all screamed.

Inuyasha replied, "Um yeah, I talked to her last night, and she warned me we have to protect Moriko from Naraku at all costs!!"

Koga stated, "Besides we will stand a better chance if we all work together!! So it is settled. I shall go and get Ginta, Hakaku, and the wolves now. We will be back shortly!!"

Before anyone could respond, he ran off to collect the others and he disappeared in a whirlwind.

At that very moment Kaede walked up to the group. Looking around at us Kaede asked, "Why all the long faces? What troubles all of ye so?"

Everyone proceeded to explain everything to Kaede. Inuyasha explained Kikyo's visit and warning as well.

Kaede stated, "I see, well then mayhap it is for the best that ye all work together with Koga and his group after all."

Kagome informed her, "Kaede, we will need some fresh supplies and a sack for Moriko to use as well." while looking at her.

Kaede replied, "Aye ye will indeed... I shall see what can be found."

She walked off to get things ready for them, and Moriko followed Kaede.

She asked, "Kaede, would you perhaps have an extra set of clothes I could borrow?"

Kaede answered, "No I'm afraid not. I have but the clothes of a priestess. Unique as your abilities are, ye are still no priestess."

Moriko suggested hopefully, "Perhaps a needle and some extra cloth then?"

She answered, "Aye, but what good would those do ye now?"

Holding Kaede's gaze, Moriko said, "I just need something durable and a needle, and I can sew me a spare set of clothes."

Kaede replied, "Very well child, I shall give ye what ye need."

Moriko said gratefully, "Thanks Kaede."

She replied with a smile, "Ye are welcome child." She walked off into her hut and came back out a few minutes later.

She brought out the cloth and needle and handed them to the young woman. She said looking into the younger girl's eyes, "Here be what ye asked for child."

Moriko replied smiling at her, "Thank you very much Kaede."

She replied, "Ye are most welcome child."

Moriko walked over to join the others.

As she looked at her cousin, Kagome asked, "Hey what are you doing now?"

Moriko replied, "Getting ready to make a spare outfit for myself just in case."

Kagome smiled and said, "Good idea."

Moriko said, "You know me Kags, always trying to plan ahead just in case." with a smile.

Kagome replied with a smile, "Well that's true."

Moriko smiled and continued working on her new clothes.

**--**

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter two please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I want to say a vey big thank you to a very special reviewer of mine, so Thank you g2fan, You are my very first reviewer and I am new to all of this. Thanks a lot. Your review put a smile on my face.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Chars ...There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Later that afternoon:**

Kaede walked over to the group carrying the items and handed them to Kagome and said, "Here are the items ye asked for everyone and good luck to ye all!"

Moriko looked at her and said, "Thanks again Kaede. Oh and I finished the outfit; here is what is left of the cloth." as she started to hand it to her.

Kaede smiled while shaking her head, and said, "Ye keep it child. Mayhap ye can use it as a blanket."

Moriko smiled and mentioned, "Thanks Kaede." and hugged her.

Kaede hugged her back and said, "Ye are welcome child." Adding, "Ye all take care and proceed with caution." while looking from one member to the next.

They all nodded and she announced, "Now I shall retire for the night." and walked off.

They all replied, "We will! Night Kaede."

Moriko said, "Thanks again" as she started putting her new clothes the extra cloth which was only blanket size and stuff in her new pack as well as the needle.

They all felt the wind pick up and Koga appeared.

Moriko turned to him and smiled, "Hi Koga" She looked around and didn't see the others he had mentioned.

She looked at him and asked curiously, "Where are the other two you mentioned earlier and all the wolves?"

He gazed into her eyes and replied, "They will be here by nightfall." Then walked over, stood near her smiling.

Moriko suggested, "Okay, well I need to gather some herbs and such for our journey, so I will be off for now."

Kagome stood up and replied, "Moriko, you really shouldn't be alone, so I'll go with you."

Moriko turned to face her cousin and said, "Okay, Thanks Kags."

Inuyasha jumped up and stated, "And I'll go to protect you two."

Sango also stood and added, "I think we all should go."

Shippo and Miroku yelled in unison, "Agreed!"

Satisfied the women would be protected for the time being, Koga informed, "Then I shall take my wolves and go catch some food for us all."

Moriko looked at him and said, "Okay, that is a great idea!"

She turned and looked at the others asking, "Shall we be off then?"

Looking at her they replied in unison, "Yes!"

So they walked around gathering all the herbs that Moriko thought would come in handy for all kinds of purposes.

--

A few hours later, Moriko looked at her cousin and her cousin's friends and said, "Thanks all of you! I think we have enough herbs and such now."

Kagome nodded and suggested, "We should head back to the camp then." and everyone nodded their agreement. So they all turned around and walked back to the camp.

--

Koga was waiting for them with his wolves and two other guys that were dressed much like him but with completely different hair styles.

Koga saw Moriko and walked over to me taking her hand, pulling her along behind him as he walked back over to where the two guys were standing.

"Moriko, this is Ginta, he is the one with the black streak in his hair, and this is Hakaku, he is the one with the Mohawk. They are my right and left hand men." said Koga.

She looked at them both and replied, "Hello boys nice to meet you." while smiling at them. She shook her hand loose from Koga's.

"Nice to meet you too." they replied.

Hakaku mentioned, "So Koga says you are Kagome's cousin?"

Moriko grinned at him and answered, "Yes I am." Afterwards every one sat down and ate dinner.

--

After dinner, Kagome stood up and started rubbing her lower back and said, "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to take a bath."

She turned to her cousin and Sango, questioning, "Sango, Moriko, do you two want to join me?" with a smile.

Sango replied, "Sure I can use a good soak."

Moriko's eyes lit up and she smiled, answering, "Good, I was wondering how we are supposed to bathe in this era."

Sango looked at the girls and queried, "Shall we then?"

Kagome smiled and replied, "Let's go."

Moriko nodded and added, "Sure. Lead the way."

Together the three of girls walked down to the hot springs. They deposited out belongings on the bank and undressed and gingerly slid into the steamy water.

Moriko sighed happily and mentioned, "Wow this is heavenly!"

Kagome smiled and said, "At least it is hot water."

Sango agreed, "Yeah, this feels great."

They all leaned their heads back against the ricks and closed our eyes enjoying the peace and relaxing as the water worked its magic on their sore muscles.

--

**Back at the campsite:**

The guys were all standing around and talking and Inuyasha and Koga warned Miroku not to bother the girls.

Miroku whined, "Aw, you're no fun!" as he sat down pouting.

Inuyasha snapped, "Tough pervert deal with it!" starting to get annoyed by his whining.

Koga smirked then replied, "Besides I get the feeling that Moriko would most likely kill you if you get caught spying on her." while smiling to himself.

Ginta nodded and said, "Yeah, she seems pretty tough to me."

Hakaku agreed, "Yeah she sure does."

--

After an hour or so of soaking, the three girls walked up the back pack to the camp.

"Okay guys, now it is your turn." Moriko said.

Koga turned to Ginta and Hakaku. "Okay guys let's get going for a little while and check on the pack. We shall return before bed rest assured!" Said Koga. Ginta, Hakaku, and Koga went off a little ways to check on the wolves, and Inuyasha and Miroku went off to bathe.

The three girls were sitting by the fire talking for an hour or so when the guys came back from bathing, and then Koga and his crew came back too. They all sat by the fire.

"Okay so what is the plan now?" Moriko asked.

"Tomorrow we shall resume our search so everyone better get rested up tonight!! We have been staying here long enough." replied Inuyasha.

"I agree, we really should get moving tomorrow." said Sango.

"As always my dear Sango, you are correct." agreed Miroku.

Kagome sighed, adding, "Yeah, no telling what Naraku is going to come up with next."

"True." agreed Koga.

"Okay then how shall we do this? I guess maybe we should sleep in shifts or something?" Moriko asked.

"That would be smartest way." agreed Inuyasha.

Koga stood up and addressed his men ordering, "Ginta, and Hakaku, take the wolves off a little ways and secure the perimeter!"

"Yes Koga!" they replied and did as commanded.

"Well then, I suppose the three of us girls should bed down together and let the guys find somewhere else huh?" Moriko suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" agreed Kagome.

"Then they will have to behave themselves!" added Sango.

The girls all three smiled.

"So behave yourselves Inuyasha AND Koga !! NO Fighting got that!." demanded Kagome. They both sighed.

"Oh all right." They agreed but were obviously not happy about it.

"But I wanted to sleep by Sango." whined a pouting Miroku.

"You pervert!!" yelled Sango, as she smacked his head with her weapon and walked off in a huff.

"Well, let's get going then shall we Kags?" Moriko asked.

"Sure." she agreed.

"Goodnight guys." The cousins said.

"Night." The guys grumbled.

Miroku went over to the opposite side of the fire and bedded down pouting.

Inuyasha grumbled and sat with his back up against the tree with his sword clutched to his chest.

Koga grumbling went and laid next to his wolves, Ginta, and Hakaku.

Sango, Kagome, and Moriko bedded down in a circle. Shippo cuddled Kagome. Kirara cuddled next to Sango.

Moriko lay on her side and stare at the sky, sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

Then everyone fell asleep.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter three please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I want to say a vey big thank you to a very special reviewer of mine, so Thank you Mysterious09, I love reading your stories! So I am glad you like mine too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Chars ...There. I said it. (sighs)

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

The next morning Moriko got up early again, decided to check on the injured wolf, and then sat for a while thinking about everything that had happened as everything soaked in a bit.

After about a half hour later Koga approached her and sat beside her.

"So Moriko, what has you up so early this time?" asked Koga.

"Just thinking I guess and letting it all soak in, ya know. I mean so much has happened these last few days and somehow I get the feeling it is only beginning." she replied.

"Yeah, I bet it's been on your mind a lot lately. I mean here you are in a completely different time with so many people who are practically strangers around you and all, It must be pretty tough," said Koga.

She sighed. "Yeah but it's kind of been my lot in life. I mean it's seems like it has always been one tough situation after another... so I am kind of used to having to adjust quickly, if you know what I mean?" she replied.

As she stared off into space a bit Koga looked closely at my face. "Yeah." he said.

"Plus, I wanted to check on this guy here." She said smiling as she and Koga checked over the previously injured wolf, who seemed to be healing just fine.

Koga walked off and she sat alone again and started thinking again.

A little while later Inuyasha came and sat by her. "So what's on your mind?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just everything that has happened lately I guess." she replied.

"Yeah I guess it's pretty rough for you now huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah but well… let's just say I am used to things being tough by now." she said.

"I can imagine." he said.

"So if I can ask without offending you Inuyasha, um, what was it like for you to grow up?" Moriko asked.

"Well I usually don't like to talk about it, but you seem to need a friend now so I guess it's okay." he said.

"If you would rather not that's okay... I am just curious that's all." she said.

"No it is okay... it was pretty rough being the way I am and all. Humans didn't want me around and neither did demons… so I grew up fighting pretty much just to survive." he replied.

She sighed heavily, saying, "I know how that goes." They both stared off into space a few minutes. Then Inuyasha walked back to the camp because everyone was waking up, and she stayed sitting there a little while longer.

Kagome walked over to Moriko and sat next to her.

"Hey Kags." she smiled.

"Hey Mori, um are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I'm just letting it all soak in." her cousin replied.

"Well if you are sure you're going to be okay," Kagome said.

"Yeah Kags... I will be fine. I just hope I don't end up slowing you down that's all." Moriko replied.

Kagome smiled at her cousin assuring kindly, "It will all work out, it always does."

Both girls smiled, and stood up, hugging each other.

"Thanks Kags, for you know being there and all." Moriko said.

"That's what family is for right?" Kagome answered.

"Yeah... okay let's get back to the others." Moriko suggested.

"Okay." Kagome agreed.

They held hands and started walking back to the rest of the group.

Sango met them about half way. "Is everything okay you guys?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, just having some downtime, ya know." Moriko replied.

The girls all smiled at each other. "Okay well we better get going then." Sango said.

The three girls walked back to camp. Just as they returned to camp Inuyasha walked over to them.

"All right, let's have breakfast then we got to get moving everybody!!" announced Inuyasha.

"Yeah we need to find Naraku and kill him!" Stated Koga.

"Yeah." everybody agreed.

So everyone sat down, ate breakfast, and discussed how they would travel.

"I will ride Inuyasha's back like usual." stated Kagome.

Koga frowned.

"Miroku and I can ride Kirara so we don't have to slow down so much, I guess." said Sango.

"Sounds good to me my dear." agreed Miroku.

Miroku stroked Sango's rear and she smacked him. "Hands off you pervert!" she steamed.

"Well, I guess that just leaves me." Moriko said.

"I can carry you if you like, that way we don't have to go slow and can pretty much all go at the same speed." suggested Koga. "But Ginta and Hakaku will stay with the wolves." he stated.

"Okay Koga." they agreed.

"Are you sure Koga?" Moriko asked. "I could always just try to keep up with the wolves." she suggested.

"You would be safer with me! Besides, then we can run at the same pace as everyone else." stated Koga.

"That settles it then- let's go! Climb on Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"Okay." she agreed as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

"Okay Moriko, climb on my back and hang on tight now." said Koga.

"Okay Koga and thanks." she said smiling, and Koga shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." he replied.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed onto Kirara.

"Alright let's go everyone." said Sango.

They all set off together, with Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves bringing up the rear.

**--**

**HALFWAY THRU THE DAY:**

"Hey Moriko, are you doing okay back there?" Koga asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but are you sure you're okay Koga? I don't want to end up hurting your back or nothing." She replied.

Koga scoffed. "Nothing to worry about, you're a light weight." he replied.

Moriko started blushing and answered, "Umm okay, thanks."

**--**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"I sure hope Moriko is doing okay." said Kagome.

"Don't worry about it Kagome she will be fine." reassured Inuyasha.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I'm sure your right." she replied.

"Teh." he said.

--

**With Sango and Miroku:**

"I wonder how they are all doing down there?" asked Sango.

"Don't worry so much my dear Sango, they will be fine." replied Miroku.

"I hope your right Miroku." she said.

Miroku stroked her butt and Sango smacked him. "Keep your hands to yourself monk!!" she warned.

"You got it all wrong! I was merely trying to relieve your worried mind." he replied.

"Not necessary thanks." she fumed.

Shippo shook his head, saying, "Idiot!"

Everyone pretty much stayed together and ran till about an hour till sundown.

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter four please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all think of this storyline so far thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Chars ...There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**Later that afternoon around the camp fire:**

"Not too shabby, we actually made some real time today." stated an impressed Inuyasha.

"Yeah we did, didn't we?" agreed Kagome.

"Sure did!" added Sango.

"Yes we did indeed." added Miroku.

Moriko looked over at Koga, asking, "Koga, where and the others and the wolves?"

"Don't worry Moriko. They will be here soon." he replied.

Ginta and Hakaku choose that very moment to show up.

"It's about time you slow pokes got here." said Koga.

All of a sudden there was a weird feel to the air.

Inuyasha sighed. "Great just what we didn't need." grumbled Inuyasha.

"What's the matter little brother? Are you not happy to see me? asked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha got prepared to draw his sword, and Koga got up and stood slightly in front of Moriko.

"What brings you here anyways?" Koga asked.

"I have come to see if what I heard is true." replied Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked around and looked at the new girl.

"How interesting. Inuyasha I see you have a new companion in your group. Might she be the girl I heard of who can sense animals and has very unique healing powers?" said Sesshomaru.

"What if I am, what's it to you?" Moriko asked while moving so that Koga no longer was in front of, but instead was beside her.

"Watch your tongue wench." stated Sesshomaru.

"And if I don't?" she asked getting a little irritated.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "I see she has guts this one...very admirable, even if it is stupid." stated Sesshomaru.

The ice lord's golden gaze stared right at the woman. "However woman, you would do wise to hold your tongue around me. This Sesshomaru has very little patience with that sort of thing." he stated.

"So what did you want anyways Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.

"Woman, are you the one they speak of?" repeated Sesshomaru.

"I have a name you know! It is Moriko, try using it. Then I will answer your questions." She answered.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Very well then Moriko. Are you the one they speak of?" he asked.

"Yes, I am able to sense the animals, and have very unique healing abilities. Why do you ask?" she replied.

Sesshomaru tilted his head. "Jaken, bring the girl forward." he stated.

"Very well me lord." replied Jaken.

He proceeded to bring a young child forward and they all gasped.

"Tell me good sir, what is her name and what exactly happened to her?" Moriko asked moving towards the girl.

"Explain Jaken!" ordered Sesshomaru.

"Yes me lord... very well her name is Rin, and she was eating some strange berries she found earlier and a few hours later she was ill. She has not woken since." said Jaken.

"How long ago was this and can you describe what she ate and how she reacted?" Moriko asked while looking over the girls face.

"This afternoon and she just broke out like this, started running around screaming it burns, and fell asleep." answered Jaken.

Moriko raised a brow at the toad and said "And?"

"She ate these." replied Jaken as he proceeded to hand her the berries.

"Has she ever eaten these before?" She asked, while looking the berries over thoroughly.

"No, this was the first time." Jaken answered.

Moriko walked over to where her bag was, picked it up and carried it over to the edge of the campsite.

"I see, bring her over to me please." She said.

Sesshomaru carried the girl to her. Moriko got into her pack and mixed some herbs together then spread them on the girls face.

She looked at Sesshomaru, saying, "She should be fine as soon as the berries work themselves out of her body. Until then, this mixture will sooth her rash."

She added firmly, "However in the future do not allow her these berries again. It would appear she is having an allergic reaction to them, while they are not poisonous, she should avoid them from now on. Am I clear?" she said, glaring at the toad.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes. "Very well, I thank you for your help, woman." he said.

She sighed and shook her head, replying, "I told you, I have a name."

Sesshomaru looked over at her a long moment, as if sizing her up. His lips tilted slightly at the corner of his mouth. "Very well, Thank you Moriko." Sesshomaru said.

She smiled and replied, "Your welcome Sir."

Sesshomaru picked up the girl and started to walk off. Moriko reached out and lightly grabbed his arm. He turned around and stared at her. She dropped her hand.

"Please be sure to bring her back in the morning after she wakes, so I can be certain she won't have any further reactions." she asked.

Turning around, she picked up her bag and started heading back to camp.

Sesshomaru nodded his head then took the girl and Jaken and they disappeared.

--

**Koga's POV: **

I stood there frowning and thinking, 'Now what the hell did she have to touch him for anyways?'

--

**Regular POV:**

When Moriko got back to camp, Everyone else just stood there flabbergasted.

"What? Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"No, it's just... he is usually never that well... behaved." replied Kagome.

"What is with everyone anyways?" Moriko asked.

"He is a full demon. He and Inuyasha had the same father." said Kagome.

"Oh... Okay." Moriko said. She walked back over to where she had first been standing before Sesshomaru arrived, and sat back down.

"Teh!" scoffed Inuyasha. He walked off to sit by the fire.

"Very interesting indeed." said Miroku.

"Yeah, not many people can get that much um… niceness out of Sesshomaru." agreed Sango.

Koga stood in front of Moriko with a perplexed look on his face.

"I got to tell you Mori, you have more guts than I first thought." he said. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up in front of him. He put his arm around her waist, pulled her to him and looked her right in the face.

"I'm going to make you my woman!" he announced. " Wolves mate for life. So you are mine now! Got that!?" he demanded.

She smacked his face hard enough for him to let me go. "I don't belong to anybody! Get your hands off me! I am not a piece of property! You can't just claim me like that ya know!" I said angrily.

She looked around the entire camp and said, "Everybody better damn well remember that too! Understood!" and stormed off thinking to herself, 'Just who the hell does this guy think he is anyways!? Man, why do the ones I like always have to end up being the jerks!?'

She sat down by Kagome.

--

**Koga's POV:**

I stood there holding my stinging cheek remembering when Kagome did the same thing, and thinking it must run in the family! I smiled to myself shaking my head and sat down alone.

--

**Regular POV:**

Kagome was sitting there smiling to herself and when her cousin asked why, she told her about how Koga kidnapped her and all that happened then.

Moriko said " Well I am just as feisty as you are Kags."

Kagome replied " Oh come on Mori, we both know darn well you are a lot feistier than I am!"

They both smiled and Moriko said "You're right Kags, I am." The cousins both grinned shaking their heads.

Koga got up and walked off to tend his wolves.

Inuyasha came over, sat beside Kagome, looked at Moriko and said "You got very lucky tonight!"

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because Sesshomaru didn't try to kill you." he replied.

"Why would he want to do that?" Moriko asked.

"Because he usually demands respect and obedience from **everyone** around him," He stated.

"He really acted out of character tonight," added Kagome.

"Yeah it was like he was actually trying to behave himself for once... I wonder why?" said Inuyasha.

"So, watch yourself around him because I doubt he will ever be that patient with you or anyone else again!" warned Inuyasha.

"Okay I will and thanks for the warning." Moriko replied.

She stood up, announcing, "I am going to go for a short walk."

"Mori, you really shouldn't..." started Kagome but her cousin cut her off.

"Don't worry Kags, I promise I won't go too far. I just need to clear my head a bit okay." she said.

Kagome sighed. "Well ok I guess, but please be careful Mori!" she said.

"You know I always am." she replied, as she smiled and walked off.

--

After Moriko walked off a little ways, she saw Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku busy taking care of the wolves.

"Hi guys. I am just going for a short walk. See ya." she said walking by.

"Hold up! I will come with you. That is, if you don't mind of course?" said Koga while walking to catch up with her.

She sighed heavily. "Koga if you're going to act like earlier- " she started warning, but he cut me off .

"About that," he said "I kind of acted like a jerk and I'm sorry. I promise to behave. Friends again?" he said.

"Fine." she agreed.

So they walked off and walked quietly for a bit.

"I enjoy walking. It really helps me clear my head sometimes." she said.

"I know what you mean. That is why I enjoy running so much. It's just so freeing." he stated.

"That's what being in nature is in general for me." she replied.

When they came across a nice little hill, they decided to just sit and stare at the stars a while.

"Hey Moriko." he said.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, what?" she replied.

"Well earlier this morning when we were talking, what did you mean by 'it's been my lot in life' ?" he asked.

She sighed heavily, saying, "Well it's kind of complicated."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's ok. I will..." he started, but she cut him off.

"No, it's ok. I just don't really know where to start. That's all." she said.

"How about the beginning?" he suggested.

"How long you have to listen?" she replied.

"All night if needed." he answered.

"Okay. Well to sum it up, my parents never wanted me to begin with, so I pretty much grew up just feeling like a burden to my parents, I am an only child, and I have pretty much been on my own since about 5 years ago. My parents had a friend over to the house for dinner one night...and... he raped me..."

As she took a deep breath, she continued, "I told my parents the next day and they pretty much disowned me over it... I didn't even do anything wrong... he just attacked me in my room that night and my parents were drunk that night..."

Biting back a sob, she said, "After my parents disowned me, I had no need to stay there anymore so I just ran away... I only recently found out my parents died in a car crash a week after what happened... and my EX-fiancé, when I told him all that had happened, well he back handed me, hard enough I hit the ground..."

Looking down she said, "Then he started yelling obscenities at me and hitting me more, and he said I got what I deserved! I ran back to my place, bolted the door and started packing that night."

**--**

**Koga's POV:**

I growled and thought angrily, 'If I ever get my hands on that lousy son of a bitch I will... !'

**--**

**Regular POV: **

"Needless to say, the next day, I broke off the engagement with him and ran off to Kagome's mom's house. None of them knew anything about any of it, until I told Kagome's mom and Gramps, and asked if I could stay with them awhile. Kagome's mom said yes, and I have been staying there ever since... at least I was until I fell in the well." She finished with a shrug.

He reached over, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

She sat there stunned looking at him.

He stared right into her eyes. "Is this okay?" he asked. "Or am I upsetting you? If I am I will stop" he added.

"It's okay" she replied. "Just unexpected that's all! To be honest other than Kagome, I really am not used to people showing me concern and kindness." she finished. She sort of buried her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for everything you have been through! It must have been terrible for you! Now I understand why you seem so distant sometimes and why you're always going off alone to think." he said.

"Thanks." she replied.

Then they just sat like that for a while in silence.

He pulled her head up and looked her in the eyes. "Moriko?" he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I won't let anything else happen to you! NO ONE will hurt you while I am around! And that 's a promise!" he stated.

"Thanks Koga" she said, and stood up.

"You going to be okay?" he asked her.

"I always am..." she replied, and looked away again.

Koga just looked at her as she stared off into space again.

**A few minutes later:**

"Well I guess we better head back now. The others are probably getting worried by now. Oh and Koga..." she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Thanks for the talk and all, but please don't tell ANY of the others ok! Kagome doesn't know I was raped years ago, and I would rather keep it that way if it's all the same to you. She is like a sister to me and all but I don't want her to know just yet." she answered.

"Sure. Don't worry I won't tell anyone else." he said.

"Thanks." she said.

"However, I am glad you decided to tell me." he said.

"Me too. It actually made me feel a little better to talk to someone about it after all this time..." she replied.

"Anytime you need to talk, about ANYTHING, I'm here. Always remember that Mori!" he said.

"Okay Koga, and thanks you're a good friend." she said. Then they started walking back to camp.

Koga bedded down with his wolves and I kept walking to camp.

When Moriko arrived at the camp Kagome ran up to her.

"Mori! There you are. I was starting to get worried." Kagome said.

"Sorry Kags. I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed to clear my head ya know?" she said and pulled her into a hug.

Kagome sighed. "Alright just next time take someone with you so we don't all worry ok." she said.

"Sure Kags." She replied.

They hugged each other, then everyone bedded down for the night.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter five please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Chars ...There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

After another nightmare Moriko woke up with her heart pounding in her chest.

She looked around and saw everyone else was still asleep, so I decided to take a walk alone to clear her head and settle her nerves.

She walked off alone a long ways until she came to the river and decided to sit down with her head on her knees.

She started thinking about the nightmare she'd had and started crying to herself.

Koga walked up behind her, sat beside her, and sighed, pulling her into his arms, just holding her while she cried.

Moriko cried until she couldn't cry anymore, then looked up at him as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "Are you ready to talk about it?"

She sighed and replied, "I had another nightmare..."

He asked, "What was it about?"

She said, "My life ever since my parents disowned me... being unwanted and alone... being mistreated... just everything."

He nodded, then pulled her into his lap, laying her head against his chest, and ran his hand through her hair, saying, "Mori, you're not alone! I'm here for you now!"

She pulled back and replied, "I know that Koga, but you won't always be here- "

He cut her off saying, "Yes I will!"

She looked down and he put his finger under her chin, lifted her head up, looking into her eyes and said, "I will ALWAYS be there when you need me Mori! No matter what happens I will find away to be there for you!"

She looked at him and said, "Thanks Koga."

She smiled and laid her head back on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair and said, "By the way Mori, I prefer your hair down free like this so I can run my fingers in it."

She sighed and said, "Ok Koga, but I still keep it up during the day for practical reasons."

He smiled and said, "As long as you leave it free at night that will be fine." She laughed and agreed to leave her hair down at night.

She snuggled into him and said "And thanks for holing me while I cried and for talking to me about it too."

He laid his cheek on her head and said, "You're welcome."

They sat like that for awhile, then she stood up as did he and she said, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm thinking about going for a swim, want to join me?" And she ran into the water.

A few minutes later Koga joined her. She splashed him laughing. He looked at her and said, "Oh yeah?" then splashed her and they carried on like that till she ran and said, "Catch me if you can."

With a grin on his face he started chasing her in the water.

When he caught her, she squealed and giggle then he turned her around to face him and said, "Now what?"

She replied, "Not sure." a little breathlessly

He replied huskily, "I know." and kissed her.

They kissed each other passionately, while exploring each other's mouths, savoring the taste of the other. After a while she broke the kiss.

After catching her breath, Moriko said, "Well, we better get back to camp. The others will be waking soon and I don't want Kagome to worry if she finds me gone."

So he reluctantly let her go and they got out of the water then walked back to camp.

--

She went over to her bag and got a blanket out to dry off her skin and let her clothes air dry.

A few hours later after her clothes had dried, everyone was awake and sitting there eating breakfast, when all of a sudden there was a weird feel to the air.

Moriko got up and went to where Sesshomaru was standing.

"Sesshomaru. I take it you brought her?" she said in greeting.

"She is here." he replied.

"Rin come forward." he said.

Rin stepped up and hid half behind and half beside Sesshomaru's leg.

"Hello." she said shyly.

Moriko knelt down in front of her and beside Sesshomaru.

--

**Koga's POV:**

I was standing back at camp watching thinking to myself agitatedly, 'What the hell is she doing now? Why does she got to keep getting so close by him?'

**--**

**Regular POV:**

"Hi Rin. I need to look at you face okay?" Moriko said.

"Let her see Rin," replied Sesshomaru with his hand protectively on Rin's head, and eyeing the woman carefully.

Moriko looked her face over and smiled. "Are you feeling any better now? she asked the child.

"Yes, Thank you." Rin said and blushed.

"Your very welcome Rin, and it is nice to meet you." Moriko replied while getting back up.

Rin held out a bunch of flowers to her. "Here these are for you. I wanted to do something nice to thank you." she said.

"Aw Rin, how sweet of you, Thank you." Moriko said while getting back on her knees and holding out her arms to hug her if she wanted.

Rin walked up and hugged her shyly then handed Moriko the flowers.

Moriko took the flowers and held them to her chest, while standing back up again smiling.

"Your very welcome." The child replied and smiled looking up at the woman.

Moriko smiled back at her and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Well Sesshomaru, she appears to be just fine, just remember what we talked about ok." Moriko said.

Sesshomaru stared back at her. "I will." he replied.

Moriko turned around and started to walk off, when Sesshomaru gently grabbed her wrist and she stopped.

--

**Koga's POV:**

I was back at the camp and saw him grab her wrist.

I started to growl lowly and thought, 'He damn well better not try anything! If he hurts her I –'

--

**Regular POV:**

Moriko turned back around and Sesshomaru dropped her wrist.

He looked her right in the eyes as she did his. Then he said, "Tell me, why do you not fear me?"

Moriko looked at him and replied, "Well for starters have never done anything to me to make me fear you, 2. I don't intimidate as easily as I did as a child, and 3. Anyone who takes care of a child as well as you obviously do, can't be all that bad!"

He said, "Thank you Moriko."

"Your both welcome" she replied with a smile.

He announced. "Rin it is time to leave, say goodbye!"

"Okay lord Sesshomaru...Goodbye nice lady." she said.

"Good bye Rin, and take care. Thanks again for the pretty flowers." Moriko said.

Sesshomaru and Rin turned around, walked off and disappeared.

Moriko went back to the camp, walked over and finished her breakfast after putting the flowers in her bag.

Kagome came over with a dazed look on her face. "That was nice of her to bring you flowers huh Mori." she said.

"Yeah, she seems like such a sweet kid." Her cousin answered.

"Teh." Inuyasha huffed then walked off.

Moriko got into her bag long enough to pull out a cute pink flower and stuck it her hair. She announced "Well I am done now so I will do the dishes in the river and then we can go ok."

She got up and started gathering the dishes.

"Wait Mori and I will go with you." said Kagome.

"Okay." she replied.

Koga walked up to Moriko.

"I didn't know you like flowers." he said.

"Oh well doesn't every girl like flowers? Besides I couldn't just turn down her gift without hurting her feelings. I just felt like putting one in my hair." she said. She smiled and walked off.

Kagome and Moriko gathered up everyone's dishes and went to the river to clean them.

**--**

**Down at the river:**

Kagome and her cousin were cleaning the dishes in the river.

"Hey Mori." she said

"Hmm?" Moriko said.

"When your parents first disowned, you um..." Kagome started.

"What about it Kags?" Moriko asked.

"Well I was just wondering..." Kagome said

"Yes?" Moriko asked.

"Why didn't you just come stay with us then?" Kagome asked.

Moriko sighed heavily. "Well Kags, I was so afraid and hurt, and not sure who I could trust ya know... plus I didn't think anyone wanted me at that point." she replied.

Both girls stopped what they were doing, faced each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"I have ALWAYS wanted you Mori! ALWAYS!" Kagome said.

"Thanks Kags." Moriko said.

"Promise me we will always stay in touch ok." Kagome said.

"I promise Kags. No matter what happens we will always stay in touch from now on." Moriko said.

"Never forget you have always been loved and treasured by me ok. Never forget that Mori." she said looking very serious.

"Thank Kags, and I promise I won't forget it ever again." Moriko said.

Then they went back to washing the dishes.

"Umm Kags?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I have noticed Inuyasha is very protective of you, and I know you love him it's written all over you face!" Moriko stated.

Kagome blushed.

"I was wondering about Koga. Why does he still try to claim you are his even though you are clearly with Inuyasha?" Moriko said.

Kagome proceeded to tell her all about how stubborn Koga was, and how even though she cared about Koga as a friend, it was Inuyasha she loved.

"Oh, I see. One more thing Kags."

"What?" she said.

"Well, what's up with Sango and Miroku? Do they like each other or what?" her cousin asked.

"They are engaged to be married. But they are waiting until Naraku is dead before getting married." she answered.

"Okay. Well looks like we're done here so why don't we head back to the others?" Moriko suggested.

" Sure." she agreed.

So they walked back to camp.

--

When they got to camp Inuyasha rushed up to the girls fuming.

"What the hell took so long!?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"We were talking a bit and got a little side tracked." explained Kagome.

"Relax Inuyasha, it's not like anyone got hurt or nothing! Sheesh!" Moriko said then walked over to Sango.

She looked at Sango, asking, "Is he always like this?"

"Yes he is at least when it comes to Kagome." she replied and Moriko walk away smiling.

She went over to her bag and got ready to head out. Then everyone got ready to head out again.

"Alright people to save on time we are going to travel like yesterday, Climb on Kagome." announced Inuyasha.

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back. Sango, and Miroku climbed on Kirara.

"Let's move out." said Inuyasha looking impatient.

Koga walked up to Moriko. "You ready Mori?" asked Koga.

"Yeah, sure you don't mind?" she replied.

"I don't mind. Okay climb on and lets go." said Koga.

"Okay." she answered and climbed on Koga's back and they all took off.

"Try to keep up mutt face!!" yelled Koga.

"We will see who keeps up mangy wolf!!" replied Inuyasha.

Then they took off trying to out race each other.

--

**With Sango and Miroku in the air:**

"There they go again." said Shippo Shaking his head.

"Yup." replied Sango. Miroku shook his head and sighed.

They all traveled together until just before sun set again, then made camp.

**That afternoon after setting up camp:**

"Well maybe this will work out after all. We made some good time today as well." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah we sure did." agreed Miroku.

"Not bad at all." added Sango.

"And in plenty of time to start cooking before dark." replied Kagome. "Now if only Koga and the others would get back with the food."

At that exact moment Koga, Ginta, And Hakaku came back with plenty of rabbits already skinned and ready for cooking.

Kagome put two thirds of them in the pot to cook with the herbs her cousin had added earlier.

Then after dinner was eaten everyone all sat around the campfire.

"That really hit the spot!" Moriko proclaimed.

"Yeah delicious!" added Sango.

"Teh, not too bad." said Inuyasha.

"That was great!" added Kagome.

"Nicely blended with the herbs." stated Miroku.

"Yeah," said Shippo.

"Well they are used for more than just healing; certain ones can be used to add a touch of flavor to meals as well." Moriko said.

Koga Ginta and Hakaku walked over and joined them, and Koga scoffed.

"I just can't understand why you all would want to ruin the good meat by cooking it like that." said Koga.

"Hey wolf boy! Not everyone likes raw meat ya know." Moriko replied.

"That's right!" added Kagome.

Koga scoffed again. "To each his own I guess."

After everyone was done eating, Sango said she was going to the hot springs to bathe and asked Kagome and Moriko, if they wanted go to as well. They said yes and the three of girls went to the hot springs.

**At the hot springs:**

"If that pervert comes around this time I'm going to smack him unconscious!" fumed Sango.

"Relax Sango, I doubt he will get past either Inuyasha of Koga." said Kagome shaking her head.

"So do I." Moriko added and the three girls started laughing.

They all let the water soothe them and relax for an hour or so enjoying the peace and quiet.

--

**Back at the campsite:**

Inuyasha and Koga had tied Miroku up with the rope to keep him from trying to spy on the girl's bath.

Miroku said in a whiny voice, "Hey let me go guys come on."

"Give it up Miroku." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah just let them have some privacy for once!" added Koga.

"Come on guys let me go." said a struggling Miroku.

Inuyasha and Koga laughed shaking their heads.

"Forget it Miroku I want to be able to sleep tonight, not have to dig a grave." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah." agreed Koga.

"So forget it monk, you're staying put until they get back." added Koga.

Miroku sighed heavily and resigned himself to staying put.

The girls were all laughing when they walked back into camp only to find Miroku tied up.

"Well now Kagome, why didn't we ever think of that before now?" asked Sango.

"I don't know Sango, but at least it worked." replied Kagome.

"Yeah at least it worked." Moriko added.

The girls freed Miroku while Koga and Inuyasha walked off laughing and went to bathe. Miroku followed them sulking.

After an hour or so the guys came back and we all sat around the fire again.

"So we probably should come up with a new plan right?" said Sango.

"Yeah we haven't found one clue or jewel shard in days." added Kagome.

"Yeah not one damn thing!" stated an angry Inuyasha.

"Yeah and my wolves haven't picked up anything either. I have had them scouting around every time we camp." added Koga.

"Well then I guess we just all get a good sleep tonight and make a new plan in the morning." Moriko said.

Everyone agreed so they all bedded down for the night.

Later that night Inuyasha saw Kikyo's soul collectors again and followed them to her.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter six please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Chars ...There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER 7:**

"So tell me Inuyasha, how are things going with the new girl?" asked Kikyo.

"You mean Moriko? Okay I guess." he answered.

"Remember Inuyasha you must not allow her to be caught by Naraku!" reminded Kikyo.

Inuyasha became very frustrated. "I know that Kikyo, but we have been traveling for a few days now and still not one damn clue or jewel shard anywhere! Nothing! Not one damn thing!" he said.

"I see, then you maybe interested to know that Naraku has found out about the girl and he will come for her. Inuyasha keep her safe at all times. Farewell for now we shall meet again." she said.

**--**

**Back at the campsite:**

Moriko was awake sitting by the fire when Kagome woke up.

"Hey Kags, what's wrong, couldn't sleep huh?" she asked as her cousin came over and joined her.

"Yeah, so why are you up?" Kagome replied.

"Same reason." Moriko answered.

They stared up into the sky and saw some lights.

"Those lights... could it be...?" asked Kagome.

"Huh? what's going on Kags?" her cousin asked.

Kagome started looking around and sighed heavily. "It must be because Inuyasha isn't here." she said and started looking hurt and sad.

"What is wrong Kags?" Moriko asked

"Inuyasha... he went... to see Kikyo." she said.

"Who is Kikyo and why would Inuyasha need to go see her?" Moriko asked.

Kagome told her all about Kikyo, Inuyasha, and how she was supposedly the reincarnation of Kikyo.

"Aw Kags... you are you, and you alone. I don't care what anybody else says! If he can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you!" Moriko said angrily.

"I know that, but I still love him and choose to stay by his side... It's just hard sometimes." she replied.

Kagome and her cousin stared off into space. Suddenly Inuyasha walked up to them.

"K... K... Kagome what are you doing up?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome just stared at him and said nothing.

"So what did she want Inuyasha?" Moriko asked in a deceptively cool voice.

"Who? What are you talking about?" stammered Inuyasha.

"Where were you just now?" Moriko asked in the same voice as before.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome a few minutes, and then he looked away and said, "I went to see Kikyo..."

The two cousins both gasped loudly.

"Kagome I swear we didn't do anything but talk!" explained Inuyasha.

"About what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes and said "Moriko."

Said female got a stunned look on her face and said, "But why would you be talking about me?"

Everybody woke up and gathered around the fire, listening in to the conversation.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha went to see Kikyo," answered Kagome.

"What!? Inuyasha how can you do that to poor Kagome!?" yelled Sango.

"Calm down Sango and let him talk." hastily added Miroku.

Moriko was holding Kagome so she didn't feel so bad. "Why in the world would you be talking about me?" she repeated.

Inuyasha stared into space and said nothing for a few minutes.

Koga walked over to Inuyasha, stared at him glaring and then walked over to Kagome.

"Answer the question, you mutt!" Koga said in an angry tone.

Kagome looked right at Inuyasha. "Tell us Inuyasha, tell us what Kikyo said." said Kagome in a serious voice.

"She said Naraku has found out about Moriko and that he will come for her soon, so we should all be prepared." answered Inuyasha.

Moriko got a surprised and puzzled look on her face. "But why? Why would he want me? I haven't done anything." she said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked, "Kagome... are you ok?"

"Yes, but why didn't you just tell us all this sooner?" she replied.

"Because I was afraid you would be mad at me for seeing Kikyo." he said.

"I'm not mad, just hurt, so leave me alone for a while Inuyasha." said Kagome in a deceptively calm voice.

Inuyasha just stared at her a few minutes then went off and sat with his back to a tree.

Kagome Koga and Moriko sat down by the fire.

"You okay Kags?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes I am ok, just a little upset at him right now." she replied.

"You sure you're ok Kags?" her cousin asked still looking concerned.

"Yes." she replied.

"Okay." Moriko said.

"Want me to rip him apart for you Kagome?" offered Koga.

Kagome smiled. "No Koga! But thanks." she answered.

"Okay, but if you change your mind let me know, ok?" said Koga.

"Thanks Koga." she said.

The three of them, just sat there in silence for awhile.

--

After an hour or so, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha joined them around the fire.

"So what do we do now?" Moriko asked.

"Don't worry he won't get you." Koga tried to assure her.

"But how can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because I won't let him!" Koga replied in a serious voice.

"Neither will I!" added Sango.

"We know now that he does know about you and he is coming, so you have to stay with us at all times Mori, promise me!" Kagome said with a worried look on her face.

"Alright Kags, I promise." she answered.

"Now that we know he is coming, we will ALL have to be extra careful!" added Miroku.

"We know he is coming and can start preparing for him, so that we will be ready when he makes his strike," said Inuyasha.

"Okay but how?" Moriko asked.

Koga looked right at her. "Well for one thing: no more walking off alone for a while! I know it clears your mind Mori, but it has become far too dangerous! Is that understood!?" Koga stated.

"But..." she started and Koga cut her off. "NO! No buts." he said.

She sighed. "I know your right but it isn't going to be easy for me."

"He's right Mori, now promise me! No more taking off until this is over. I couldn't bear to lose you!" Kagome said with a concerned face.

"Neither could I Kags, but..." she started.

Koga got up, came over to her and Koga looked right into her eyes.

"NO BUTS!!" he barked.

She sighed heavily. "Alright fine. I promise no more walking off until he's dead." she said.

Koga nodded looking smug.

"Thanks Mori." Kagome said smiling.

"You're welcome Kags." she said.

"Yo wolf!! That goes for you too!!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Shut up mutt!! I know that!!" Koga said angrily.

Inuyasha looked right at the new girl and said, "No more sleeping away from the rest of us either!"

"But..." she started to say.

Koga got right up in her face, cutting her off again. Koga scowled hard. "Mutt face is right! As much as I hate to be around him! We will stand a better chance of protecting you if we ALL sleep around the same fire!"

Everyone but her and Koga yelled, "AGREED!!"

She sighed heavily again. "Very well then," she agreed grudgingly..

"So, now we got that settled, how about we come up with a new plan?" suggested Miroku.

"I agree we need a new plan." Stated Sango.

"Since he knows about her now and we know he is coming, and could strike any minute what are we going to do to find him now?" asked Koga.

"Well we could just set up a trap for Naraku using me as the bait!" she suggested.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter seven please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Chars ...There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER 8:**

Everyone stood around with their jaws dropped and dead silent.

"Well you could just set up a trap for Naraku, using me as the bait!" she repeated.

"ABOSOLUTLY NOT!!" yelled Koga.

"And why not?" she asked.

Kagome ran over to her. "NO!! I will NOT have you bait yourself to Naraku!! He is dangerous Mori! Pure evil!" she stated angrily.

"All the more reason to stop him once and for all!! And what better way than by using me as bait? We already know he is coming for me. So why not use that to our advantage?" Moriko answered in a deceptively calm and deadly serious voice.

"Kagome's right Mori," Piped up Shippo.

Koga got in her face, yelling, "NO!!"

"Why not!?" she yelled back.

"I will not allow this," Koga said in a deadly serious and scarily calm voice.

Ginta and Hakaku stared at each other, wondering exactly why Koga was getting so furious and all, thinking it had to be more than just because it's a female suggesting it.

"And just who says you have any say so in it? I am the one who would be the bait!" she argued back

"Over my dead body, woman!!" Koga yelled and started pacing.

"He's right Moriko. I will not allow you or anyone else here to become bait, so just forget it!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Listen to them Moriko." added Sango.

"We ALL want to finish him off once and for all; however, I couldn't live with myself if we used a woman for bait. Especially considering it's a trap for Naraku." stated Miroku.

Koga stalked back up into her face, and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Forget it woman," he said in the same voice as a little while ago.

"It is NOT going to happen! End of discussion!" announced Inuyasha.

"Got that right mutt!!" added Koga.

Everyone but her yelled "AGREED!!"

She sat back down sulking.

Kagome came back over, held her hand and said, "Try to understand Mori. You are important to us all, and we are all just protecting you."

"The only thing that is certain- is NO ONE is getting used as bait for the bastard Naraku!" stated a very angry Inuyasha.

"Damn right!" agreed Koga.

"Okay, so drop it already!" said Kagome.

She sighed heavily yet again, and continued sulking. "Fine!" she reluctantly agreed. "Then just what are we going to do?" Moriko asked.

They all sat back down again and were quiet for a long time trying to come up with any alternate plans, also everyone was calmed down now as well.

"Well it seems the best thing we can do is find a place where we can ALL make a stand." suggested Inuyasha.

"Yeah that does seem like the smartest thing to do." agreed Sango.

"Yes, as well as the most logical one." added Miroku.

"Fine, so as soon as day breaks we will travel again, but only until we get to a spot I know of up ahead. It's still about half the days length away though. However we will definitely be able to ALL make a stand there. And it has plenty of shelter and food for us all! We will be able to hold ourselves there until Naraku makes his move. That's all we can do now." stated Koga as we all sat back down.

"So then, we are just going to get to a place where we can make our stand and wait out there for Naraku to attack then, huh?" Moriko asked frustrated.

"Koga, are you thinking of where I think you're thinking?" asked Ginta.

"Yes." answered Koga.

"Well I guess we have no choice huh?" added Hakaku.

Moriko looked across the fire at Koga. "Koga, are you absolutely certain we will have enough food and water for everyone for some time there?" she asked.

"Yes!" he answered. Everyone sighed at the same time.

"Well I guess we have to." said Kagome.

"Yes this is our best option." said Sango.

"As well as the most logical." added Miroku.

"We move out at sun up then." supplied a determined Koga.

Everyone stood up and yelled, "AGREED!!"

Inuyasha stated very determinedly, "Kagome, you will ride on my back again and, Moriko, you will ride Koga's back again. Sango and Miroku, you will ride Kirara and Shippo will go with you. Koga you will lead the way."

"Fine! Ginta, Hakaku, you two will bring up the rear with the wolves." commanded Koga.

"Alright Koga." they both agreed.

"Alright people we have our plan now. As soon as the sun is up we are heading out to the place Koga has mentioned. Make sure everyone gets there safely! Let's start packing up the camp now." announced Inuyasha.

Everyone started packing up the camp and getting ready to leave.

Koga walked up behind Moriko, turned her around, and put a yellow flower in her hair.

She smiled and thanked him for the flower.

He said, "You're welcome." She turned back around again.

"I hope you understand Mori, I wasn't trying to upset you back there. I am just trying to keep you safe and so are the others." he said in a calm sweet voice.

"Neither was I." she stated.

"It's just that I care so much about you, and the possibility of losing you like that... It really scares me!" he said.

"Koga what are you saying?" she asked.

Koga sighed. "I am saying that I care very deeply for you, and I don't want to see you hurt!" he said in a concerned voice.

"Me too Koga. I care deeply for you as well, and I can't stand the idea of you being hurt either!" she replied.

Koga turned her around to face him, put his finger under her chin, lifted her head, lowering his, and brushed his lips feathering them against hers. Then he let go of her, and walked away while she stood there.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eight please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all honestly think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Chars ...There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER 9:**

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came over to check on Moriko.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey Inuyasha. What's up?" she asked.

"I saw that mangy wolf leave here a few minutes ago and I just wanted to make sure you're ok." he replied.

She smiled and said, "Yeah. I am ok. Thanks Inuyasha."

"No problem. We are all going to be leaving in a short while so get ready ok." he said.

"Sure Inuyasha I will be ready, thanks." she said.

"Sure." he said. Inuyasha walked off to check on Sango and Miroku, as Moriko finish packing her stuff.

Then Kagome walked over to her.

"Hey Mori." she said.

"Hey Kags." she replied.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah Kags I just finished packing right before you got here. How about you, are you ready yet?" she replied.

"Yeah I am finished packing. Listen Mori, about earlier..." she said.

"Don't worry about it Kags, I know everyone was just trying to protect me. Besides we BOTH know how stubborn I can get at times." she said.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah we do. Anyways I am glad you understand. " she agreed.

"Yeah I understand. It's just a little rough now, ya know? I mean I can't even walk to clear my head anymore." she said.

"I know it can't be easy for you, but it really is for the best." Kagome said.

"Yeah Kags, I know." Moriko said.

They hugged each other and then Inuyasha and Koga announced it was time to leave.

Everyone got their stuff and they all took off with Koga and Moriko in the lead. Sango and Miroku were in the air above them on Kirara. Inuyasha and were Kagome beside them, but off enough to give everyone plenty space. Ginta, Hakaku, and the wolves bringing up the rear.

They kept going until Koga started to slow up, then he stopped, so Inuyasha stopped and asked, "What's going on?"

Koga explained to him the place that they were going was just around the corner so they all needed to slow down to normal speed, so as not to miss the entrance.

So they slowed down to normal speed and kept going after Kirara joined them on the ground.

**10 minutes later:**

"Okay this is the spot it is right through here." announced Koga.

"Okay let's go then." said Inuyasha.

"Watch your step Inuyasha, this is a steep incline and we need to get down it preferably without anyone getting hurt." warned Koga.

"Okay. I understand so let's go." replied Inuyasha.

45 minutes later everybody was safely down and started setting up camp while they all waited for Ginta, Hakaku, and the wolves to show up.

After camp was set up Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting down in the middle of the camp, Sango and Miroku were settling in beside them, and Koga and Moriko were standing waiting for the others and the wolves to show up.

"I sure hope they are all ok." Moriko said.

"Relax they will get here within two hours tops." said Koga.

"I hope so," she said.

"My men will be fine." replied Koga.

"Okay then." she said and sat by the others, waiting.

Kagome got up and walked over to Koga. Inuyasha started to growl.

"Hey Kagome get the hell away from that mangy wolf!" bellowed Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha! I need to talk to Koga without being overheard, so stay there and behave yourself!" she said sweetly.

"No way in hell am I going to stand here while you go off with that flea bidden wolf!" bellowed and angry Inuyasha.

"SITBOY!" said Kagome. Inuyasha smashed to the ground. Koga smirked.

"Koga, can we talk a few minutes- alone?" asked Kagome

"NO damn way in hell!" yelled Inuyasha getting back up.

"SITBOY!" yelled Kagome.

"Sure Kagome. This way." said a grinning Koga, and they walked off before Inuyasha could get back up again.

"Fine go then be that way! What the hell does she want to tell him anyways?" grumbled Inuyasha.

Koga and Kagome walked off a little ways just far enough not to be overheard. Inuyasha was sitting in the middle of camp with a VERY pissed off look on his face.

**Meanwhile with Kagome and Koga:**

"So Kagome, what did you want to talk about?" asked Koga.

"This morning when we were discussing what to do and Mori suggested using her as bait." Answered Kagome.

"What about it?" replied Koga.

"Umm, well… I noticed you really got mad over that and well..." said Kagome.

"What about it Kagome?" asked a grumpy Koga.

"I was just wondering why you got so upset. I mean it wasn't like you were just trying to protect a friend... it seemed different." she said.

"Yeah so?" he replied.

"Well I was wondering if you like Mori, as maybe more than a friend, because..." she said.

"Go on." he said.

"Well ok here it is then. Mori is a good person and she has been hurt really badly by just about every guy that has ever come into her life as well as her own parents, and well... I just don't want to see her get hurt again that's all." she said.

"Kagome, I know... she has talked to me about what she went through." he said.

They just stood there in silence for a few minutes and then Koga spoke up, looking directly into her eyes. "Don't worry Kagome I have no intentions of ever hurting your cousin!" he stated.

"I hope not Koga. Because I care for you as a friend and all, however if you do ever hurt her, there will be hell to pay!" she said.

Koga grinned. "Hey Kagome." Koga said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I have to tell you." he said.

"Koga... I..." she said.

"I don't know how or when it happened Kagome, but being on this trip and all... Has made me realize something... I do love you, but only as a friend and I will ALWAYS will. Now that I think back on it... I realize it has ALWAYS been only as a friend. Plus I just love to piss off that mangy mutt too... But Mori..."

He took a deep soothing breath then continued. "Kagome I fell in love with Moriko the first night I met her... So I hope you understand Kagome... I am going to ask your cousin to be my mate! But don't worry you and I will ALWAYS be friends!" he said.

"Koga it's always only been as a friend for me too... Koga I think that's great! I am so happy and I hope she says yes, and that the two of you will be very happy together!" she said excitedly. They hugged each other tightly.

Back at camp Inuyasha saw the hug and started growling loudly.

"Thanks Kagome so do I, and I hope you are happy with your mutt face Inuyasha too!" said Koga. They walk over to where we were, and Inuyasha started ranting.

"Just what the hell was that all about! Huh?" demanded a very irate Inuyasha.

Kagome grabbed his hand and held it. That shut him up.

"Behave yourself Inuyasha, and I might just tell you later." she replied sweetly. Inuyasha got a dumb look on his face and was utterly speechless.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, and Moriko all sat down.

At that exact moment Ginta, Hakaku, and the wolves showed up.

"Took you slow pokes long enough." grumbled Koga.

"You got to be kidding us..." they said trying to catch their breaths.

Everyone sat down for about 20 minutes, and then Koga stood up.

"Ginta, Hakaku, let's go find some food. The rest of you stay here." commanded Koga.

"Okay." they all agreed.

So Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku went off to hunt.

Kagome and Moriko started setting up the fire and cooking pot.

One hour later Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku came back with lots of rabbits skinned and ready to be cooked.

Koga handed Moriko three rabbits and she put them in the pot to cook with the Herbs she had added earlier.

After all were all done eating, Koga came up to Moriko.

"Hey Mori." he said.

"Hey Koga." she said.

"I am going to go tend the wolves, do you want to come?" he said.

"Sure. I'd like that." she replied smiling.

Koga and Moriko walked over to where the wolves were.

"I wonder what that was all about?" asked a very puzzled Inuyasha. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah." said Sango.

"What's going on anyways?" asked Miroku.

"I bet I know." Kagome said while smiling.

**Back with Koga:**

"Hey Koga?" Moriko said.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Umm about that kiss." she said.

Koga grinned. "What about them?" he replied.

"Umm did you really mean to kiss me?" she asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes I did." he answered in a very serious voice.

"Okay... I was just wondering." she said. She turned, faced out towards the open sky and stared off into space again.

Koga shook his head and walked up behind her with a grin. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Umm Koga?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Holding you. Is that ok?" he said.

"Umm Sure." she said.

Koga turned her around to face him, tilted her head up again and lightly ran his tongue across her lips. She sighed, putting her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss.

He slanted his mouth to better fit hers, then he pushed his tongue into her mouth and started kissing, gently exploring her mouth.

She sighed. He growled and started kissing her harder and more passionately. She kissed him back just as hungrily. Their tongues danced in a waltz of need and uninhibited passion.

They kept kissing until they had to come up for air and he placed his forehead on hers, both breathing rapidly.

"WOW! I have never been kissed like that before!" she said.

"Me either!" he said.

They looked at each other for a little while and then he spoke. "Mori, I need to ask you something."

"What is it Koga?" she asked.

He started looking kind of nervous. "Well do you really want to go back to your time? I mean do you have someone special back there waiting for you that you haven't mentioned?" he asked.

"No. I told you about my ex-fiancée." she replied.

Koga started growling angrily again, then took a deep breath. "That's right, Ok umm Mori?" he said.

"Yeah?" she said.

Now he was looking really nervous. "Would you ever consider staying here? With me?" he asked.

"Koga... What are you saying?" she replied.

"Well this is going to sound strange to you but- " he said.

"Go on." she replied.

"Well do you remember the first time we met?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" she answered.

"Well that first night I was very impressed with you." he said

"I remember, why?" she asked.

He proceeded to take a very deep calming breath. "Ok here it goes. Mori... Will you be my wife?" he asked.

"What!" she replied.

"Hear me out... You are a brave, strong, beautiful woman who is more than worthy enough of being my mate, and I want you by my side always! I know that you have had a hard life and I am so sorry for that. But I promise if you agree to this, I will spend the rest of our lives making up to you every bad thing that has ever happened to you, and I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you happy! If you will have me I would be honored to be your husband!" he said.

"Wow Koga, I don't know what to say… What about your tribe? Won't they object I mean I am a human and all." she asked.

"They will learn to love you as I have!" he replied.

"Are you sure Koga? Are you sure you want me?" she asked.

"YES! You and ONLY you!" he replied.

"But, what about Kagome?" she asked, not wanting to be second to anyone.

"Kagome and I had a talk earlier and I told her I wanted to marry you!" he said.

"Koga... Are you absolutely sure that I am what you want?" she asked.

"YES!" he answered.

"Well… what all is involved?" she asked.

"Usually when demons mate, the male bites the female here," he said as he ran his thumb along where her neck and shoulders met, brushing his lips lightly against that specific spot.

"Then she is his and is not allowed to mate with any other male. If the male is not marked than he can mate with as many other females as he wishes. However, we wolves mate for life."

He leaned in and whispered gently into her ear "Mori I don't want to mate with anyone but you! I want to be yours and yours alone, and I want you to be mine and mine alone!" He said while tracing the cartilage of her ear with his lips and she gasped in shock.

"Is that all?"

"Aside from actually making love, yes." he replied.

He kissed the top of her head. She turned around to face him, snuggled into him, and smiled at him. "Yes Koga, yes I will marry you!" she said.

"Really!" he asked.

"Yes!" she said smiling and kissed him passionately, then he picked her up and started spinning around and she hugged him really tight! Both were laughing.

They stopped, he put here down and kissed her possessively. They broke the kiss and started walking back to camp holding each other's hands and grinning.

**Back at the camp:**

"What the hell is taking them so long!" asked an annoyed Inuyasha.

"Settle down Inuyasha." replied Kagome sitting there grinning.

Miroku and Sango were still dumb founded.

Koga and Moriko finally got back to the camp and Koga cleared his throat.

"We have an announcement to make!" Koga announced. Everybody else was dumb founded and Kagome was grinning ear to ear.

"I have just asked Mori, to be my mate, and she has accepted!" said Koga smiling.

Kagome jumped up, ran over to hug her cousin, who hugged her back.

"I knew it! I just knew it! Congratulations Mori! I am so happy for you both!" she said.

Moriko started blushing and Kagome was still jumping up and down clapping her hands excitedly.

"Umm Thanks Kags." she said while still blushing.

Inuyasha just stood there with a dumb look on his face. "W… what...what's going on?" stammered Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around, smiled at Inuyasha and walked back over to him. "Well remember the talk Koga and I had earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha answered.

"Well we talked a lot about Mori and how she has been hurt before. I told him I didn't want him to hurt her either. Well he told me then he was going to ask her." answered Kagome.

Inuyasha still looked dumbstruck and looked at Koga. "But I thought he wanted you Kagome." he said.

"I have realized during the course of the past few weeks, that what I always felt for Kagome was mostly territorial and the love of a friend... plus I just like to aggravate you mutt face! However with Mori..."

Koga looked her right in the eyes, and she blushed.

"I fell in love with Mori the very first night we met!" Koga said. She blushed even harder.

"Is it true? Are you really going to marry each other?" asked a completely confused Shippo.

Koga and Moriko both said at the same time, "Yes."

Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. "Congrats then." said a now grinning Shippo.

"Thanks runt." said Koga.

Sango and Miroku then walked over to them. "Congratulations you two!" said Sango smiling at them.

"Yeah Congrats!" added a stunned Miroku.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Well Inuyasha..aren't you going to say anything?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

Inuyasha walked over to Moriko and gave her a great big hug. "Congratulations Cat!" he said smiling.

"Thanks." she replied also smiling.

Then he walked over and smacked Koga on the back, grinned from ear to ear shaking his head, and said, "Congratulations ya scrawny wolf!"

"Thank you mangy mutt!" said Koga, also grinning ear to ear.

Koga turned to Moriko, wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close. She leaned back sighing in contentment.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Then Ginta and Hakaku approached their leader.

"Welcome to the family sister." Ginta said smiling to Moriko.

"Thanks " she replied smiling. Ginta stepped aside, and Hakaku walked up.

"Welcome my new sister." he said smiling.

"Thanks" she said still smiling. They both next congratulated Koga on his wise decision of Moriko as a mate.

**Later that night away from the fire Koga and Moriko were by themselves laying down:**

"All mine! I am all yours, and you are all mine." he breathed into her ear. Both smiled. "Once you are marked by me as mine, neither of us can ever mate with anyone else, and no one can tear us apart. Do you understand?" he asked.

"I understand Koga, and I will wear your mark proudly!" she answered.

"Are you ready then?" he asked. She nodded. "This may sting a bit." he warned.

"It's okay. I am ready." she answered.

Koga swirled his tongue over and over on the exact spot, she sighed and gave him better access to it and he bit and sank his fangs just deep enough to leave his mark.

She whimpered a bit and he gently kissed the spot where he marked her. Smiling coyly, Koga pulled her into his arms and kissed her. His kiss spoke of longing, wanting, and yearning.

They felt thier hearts racing as they kissed each other thoroughly. His tongue, searing hot from passion, explored her mouth like a cavern. Grabbing her lip in his, he nibbled gently and nipped at it playfully. His tongue tangled with hers.

His kisses roamed from her mouth to her face as he showered her with kisses. She grabbed his hair and held him fast as he began placing intimate kisses on the sensitive areas of her neck.

**A/N Lemon edited out!**

He leaned back and howled. Ginta and Hakaku both howled in return and grinned to themselves. Koga then looked down at her, and noticed she was blushing very hard.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you embarrassed, but the Pack needed to know we are officially mated. There could be no mistake. Now they know. It is done."

He rolled off of her and she snuggled into his side, with her head on his chest. "It's okay" she said still a little embarrassed. "But umm are you going to howl like that every time?"She asked.

He threw back his head and laughed. "No. Just this first time." he said grinning. They rolled onto their sides, and she curled into his chest. They held each other tight, and fell asleep content, and smiling.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter nine please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all honestly think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Chars ...There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER 10:**

The next morning everyone was by the fire eating breakfast when Koga and his mate approached the fire after having already bathed together.

Kagome ran up to Moriko, took her by the hand, and drug her over to everyone else.

"Morning Mori." said Kagome smiling.

"Morning Kags." she said returning her smile.

Koga walked up behind his mate, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into his embrace. She leaned back and savored the feeling of being cherished.

"So how are you this morning?" asked Inuyasha.

"Um Fine thanks." Moriko replied.

"Better than fine I would say." Koga replied, and she started to blush. Koga grinned ear to ear.

"I would say so after you- " started Miroku.

Koga cut him off by growling a warning growl, then bared his fangs looking directly at Miroku. "Watch it monk! That's my mate you are talking about!" he warned

"Okay, okay no need to get testy!" Miroku said hastily. Miroku slunk back over to Sango and sat down.

Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed. "Wise move there Miroku!" Inuyasha said shaking his head.

Koga grinned agreeing, "Indeed!"

They all laughed at that, then sat down and ate breakfast.

**--**

**Later after breakfast:**

They were all sitting around the campsite. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting together. Miroku and Sango were sitting together. Koga and Moriko were sitting together. Ginta and Hakaku were sitting together.

"All kidding aside now! We have to figure out what to do next because I am not that good at sitting put for very long." said a frustrated Inuyasha.

"Tell me something I don't know Inuyasha." said Kagome shaking her head.

"Me either!" agreed Koga.

"Then what are we going to do now?" asked Sango.

"What indeed?" supplied Miroku.

"I am fresh out of ideas, myself." Moriko replied.

Koga put his arm around her waist while sitting side by side and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and leaned his head on hers. "Don't worry baby! We will eventually come up with something." he said.

She sighed, leaned into Koga's side and wrapped her arms around his waist too, Saying, "Okay."

"Aw, don't they make such a cute couple." crooned Kagome.

"Yeah, they do." agreed Sango.

Inuyasha grinned, shook his head then put on a serious face and said, "Ok people let's get back on track here shall we!"

"Right!" Sango agreed.

Koga and Moriko straightened up. Koga said, "Well for starters I will take Ginta, and Hakaku, and the wolves and go scout around a bit."

Koga got up, walked over to Inuyasha who also stood up, Koga looked right at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha I would ask that you stay here and protect the girls."

Inuyasha sighed and agreed, "Fine! But make it fast wolf!"

Koga looked at Moriko and told her not to worry he would be careful. She said ok, and they hugged goodbye.

Koga, Ginta, Hakaku, and the wolves all took off to scout the area. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku climbed on Kirara and scouted the skies.

**--**

**Back at the campsite:**

"You ok Mori?" asked Kagome.

She sighed answering, "Yeah I know he is a warrior and all but it won't stop me from worrying about him"

"Teh! That wolf can handle himself just fine! Don't worry about him!" said Inuyasha then he walked off a bit.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha..." then Kagome looked over at Moriko and smiled.

"Inuyasha is right though. Koga can take care of himself and he is also very strong." she said.

Moriko smiled at Kagome, and replied, "I know... Thanks Kags." and walked over to where Inuyasha was. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Hey Moriko," he said.

"Um are you mad at me about something?" she asked him

"No. Why?" he answered.

"Just wondering." she replied.

Inuyasha sighed then looked right at her and said "I just don't get it!" He asked "Why would you want to marry that scrawny wolf anyways?"

She looked at him very seriously, and replied with a smile, "Because we love each other!"

"As long as you are both happy and he takes good care of you that is all that matters!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha is right Mori." Kagome agreed.

"Yeah I know" she said then smiled and walked away to sit where the fire was.

Kagome and Inuyasha followed holding hands and sat by her and they all sat there waiting.

About an hour later Sango, and Miroku came back and joined them and they all waited.

A short time later Koga, Ginta, Hakaku and the wolves returned.

Koga walked up to Moriko, giving her a big hug and they kissed each other.

"Hi my love! I missed you." Koga greeted.

"I missed you too babe! I am glad you all came back safe!" she replied.

"So am I." he replied.

"Seesh! Would you two give it a rest already!" said Inuyasha shaking his head grinning. Then he got a serious look on his face and asked "So wolf what did you find?

Koga smirked and replied, "Not much! But we did find some strangers in the area."

"What kind of strangers?" asked Inuyasha.

Koga looked serious and said, "The kind that means trouble." Everyone sat down.

"We also found nothing." stated Sango.

"However, I fear he will come soon." added Miroku.

"Yeah so do I." replied Koga

"Okay, so what now?" Moriko asked seriously.

"Maybe we should just wait, and see what happens?" said Kagome.

"What the hell is taking him so long!? I hate sitting here waiting for that bastard Naraku to make his move!!" bellowed Inuyasha.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Inuyasha! However it appears we have no other choice." agreed Koga.

"Where are Hakaku, and Ginta?" Moriko asked.

"Keeping a watchful eye on the strangers." answered Koga.

"Oh okay." she replied.

"So what now?" asked Kagome.

"I got hunt for dinner for everyone." answered Koga.

"Be careful my love." Moriko said.

"I always am my sweet." he replied.

Koga went off to hunt and came back with a small boar this time. He cut it into many pieces small enough to fit the pot until the pot was almost full, then walked off with the rest.

**--**

**Later after everyone had eaten:**

Sesshomaru and Rin were back and Sesshomaru said "Moriko you are a healer, So perhaps you can tell me what's wrong with Rin?"

She got up and walked over to him. "Very well, Good sir. Tell me what puzzles you?"

He looked at her and said, "For the last several days Rin has not been her normal chattering and energetic self. She has been having pains in her stomach and doesn't move anymore then necessary. What can possibly be going on?"

She looked at him and asked, "Tell me Sesshomaru, how old is she?"

He got a puzzled look on his face and said, "13 and half. What has that to do with it?"

Moriko said, "I see." Then walked over to Rin and started asking questions.

Rin answered the questions. Moriko nodded her head once and walked back over to Sesshomaru and said, "I believe I know what is happening, but you will not like the answer!"

Sesshomaru frowned and demanded, "Tell me now!"

She grinned and said, "Well Sir the girl is the right age now."

He got a confused look on his face and demanded, "Right age for what woman? Out with it!"

She smiled and said, "She is growing up sir, and her body is going to start going through certain changes..."

Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes and said, "What do you mean? Enough of this nonsense!! You shall tell me outright NOW!"

She looked at him and said, "She is starting her first period."

Sesshomaru got an even more confounded look and said, "What is a period? And is this normal?"

She replied calmly, "It is perfectly normal for girls her age. A period is, a menstrual cycle if you will."

Sesshomaru frowned and said, "HUH!?

She looked at him and said "Okay let me rephrase this in a way you will understand... it means she has reached the point where her body is getting itself ready to reproduce."

"WHAT!?" Sesshomaru bellowed.

--

**Back with Inuyasha and co:**

Everyone else was standing there wondering what was going on. When they heard Sesshomaru bellow, Koga frowned. Just as he started to move forward, Kagome reached over and grabbed his arm.

He turned his head to look at her; she shook her head and said "Don't Koga! Mori will be fine- trust me!"

So Koga sighed and stayed put. However he still watched Moriko and Sesshomaru's encounter very closely, ready to jump in at a moment's notice, should it become apparent she was in need of protection.

Inuyasha stared at Moriko and Sesshomaru with a dumbfounded look on his face. Sango had already guessed as well as Kagome what was being talked about. Miroku was watching as everything unfolded.

**--**

**Back with Sesshomaru:**

Moriko calmly explained what she meant to Sesshomaru, then walked over to Rin and proceeded to explain things a little.

She I got an idea, walked over and got into her sack and pulled out the extra cloth that Kaede let her keep. Just before she turned around to head back over to Rin, Koga stepped up to her and said "Mori, what's going on? And what is that for?"

She looked at him and said, "I will explain to you, after I am done explaining it to Rin and Sesshomaru." then walked back to Rin while a stunned Koga looked on.

Moriko continued talking to Rin, then tore the cloth into about 20 equal pieces, and then fold one of the pieces. She continued talking to Rin, then walked back over to Sesshomaru and repeated everything she had told Rin.

All the while Sesshomaru was now sitting on the ground holding his head in his hands moaning "I am so NOT ready for this!" He looked up at Moriko and they were both embarrassed as hell at this point.

She talked to Sesshomaru some more.

When she finally finished explaining everything to Sesshomaru and he got over his ramblings and embarrassment, he looked at her and said "Thank you Moriko, for... you know explaining. God I hope I can handle this."

She looked at him and said, "After a while it becomes second nature and the two of you will think nothing of it... um well good luck and all"

She turned around and went back to the camp blushing the whole time still really embarrassed, wondering how she could ever tell Koga.

As she walked back to her friends, Sesshomaru looked over at Rin and said, "Rin, it is time to leave."

Rin nodded her head and then Sesshomaru lead Ahun and they disappeared.

--

**Back with Inuyasha and co:**

Moriko was still red with embarrassment, and getting even more embarrassed by the minute, as she explained to Koga and Inuyasha about everything she'd told Rin and Sesshomaru.

After she had finished explaining, both Koga and Inuyasha were beet red with embarrassment.

Miroku was getting ready to make a comment, when she looked at him, pointed her finger and warned, "Don't you DARE Miroku! Not one word! Or so help me...!"

Miroku rethought and remained speechless. Kagome and Sango were laughing their asses off!

--

**An hour later:**

"Okay now down to business." said Inuyasha.

"Okay," agreed Koga.

"This is so frustrating sitting here waiting to be attacked and doing nothing!" Moriko said.

"Tell me about it!" agreed Inuyasha.

"How about we give it one more day, if nothing happens tomorrow then the next morning we will head out at sunrise and continue to hunt the jewel shards." suggested Kagome.

"It's about damn time!" replied Inuyasha.

"Yeah face it, we have been here several days now and not one sign, clue, or shard." stated Sango.

"I agree Sango we must resume the hunt for the shards." agreed Miroku.

"It is settled then after tomorrow we resume he hunt." announced Koga.

"We had damn well better!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Okay." Moriko agreed.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter ten please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all honestly think of this storyline so far thanks.**

**Poor Moriko having to explain THAT to Sesshomaru, and the her mate and Inuyasha XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Chars ...There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER 11:**

**The next night after dinner by the fire:**

"That's it No more waiting we move out at first light!" announced Inuyasha.

Everyone yelled, "AGREED!"

Later that night while everyone else slept Inuyasha was too frustrated to sleep and was looking at the sky when he happened to see Kikyo's soul collectors. He followed them and spoke with Kikyo.

"Inuyasha you have come." she said.

"Yeah, so what's up Kikyo?" he replied.

"Tell me of the girl, what has happened since last we met?" she said.

Inuyasha proceeded to tell her about Moriko marrying Koga, and all that had happened since.

"Hm, I see. Tell me Inuyasha, are they happy?" she asked.

"Yeah. They really are." he answered. Then they both looked off into space for awhile.

"Inuyasha, make sure she stays near her husband so that he can protect her. Naraku will likely make his move to capture her very soon! Probably after you all leave! Take heed and proceed with caution. You have been warned! Now go." she commanded.

**--**

**Afterwards:**

Inuyasha returned to camp and pondered what Kikyo had said until everyone started waking up.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and told her that Kikyo and he spoke last night and told her what they talked about. Kagome thanked him for his honesty.

After everyone ate and they were all by the fire, Inuyasha spoke up, and said, "Kikyo informed me last night that Naraku will likely makes his move as soon as we leave. That means we must ALL be on guard at all times from here on out! She also told me to tell you Moriko, to stay by Koga."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Koga drew his mate up close to him, kissing the top of her head, and told her not to worry, as he held her close, trying to comfort her.

Everyone scattered and started packing up camp and getting ready to leave.

This time Koga carried Moriko bride style when they left, she hugged him close and buried her face on his chest.

They all met up with Ginta, Hakaku, and the wolves.

Koga asked, "Ginta, Hakaku, has anything happened since last time I checked up on you?"

They replied, "No Koga."

Koga nodded his head, and said, "Okay. Let's get going then" They agreed and everyone took off together again.

--

Around noon they stopped to rest and Kagome mentioned we were heading in the direction of Jeninji.

Moriko asked what she meant and she told Moriko about Jeninji and his garden.

Moriko then asked since it was on the way if they could stop off and everyone agreed. So they continued on to Jeninji's.

--

**A while later:**

At Jeninji's place the others were waiting by a tree not far away, while Kagome and Moriko took their packs with them to talk to Jeninji.

Jeninji said, "Hello Kagome, Nice to see you again."

She replied, "Hi Jeninji, nice to see you again as well." She smiled at him and said, "This is my cousin Moriko, and she is pretty good with herbs and such."

Then he said, "Hi Moriko, nice meeting you."

She smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too." and asked him about the herbs, and he began listing off a dozen and half of very rare herbs.

"Interesting!" she said. "Hey Jeninji, would you be interested in maybe trading with me? We could really use some of them!" She asked, and then listed off the 8, she was very interested in.

He looked at her and Kagome and said, "Okay, what kind of trade do you have in mind?"

Kagome smiled, opened her pack, brought out two bags of potatoes chips, and showed them to him. His eyes lit up.

Kagome said ,"Will these do Jeninji?"

He replied, "Yes they will." So she handed him the potato chips and he gathered the herbs her cousin asked for.

Moriko put the herbs in her pack, smiled and said, "Thank you Jeninji! These will really come in handy!"

He replied, "Glad I could help! Make sure you and Kagome come back and visit again soon."

Kagome and Moriko promised to visit again soon and then everyone said goodbye.

Kagome and her cousin walked back over to the others and Inuyasha said grumpily, "Kagome, why did you have to give him our chips like that?"

She replied, "We traded them to him for some very rare herbs Mori said will come in handy should Naraku actually make a move. Besides I still have several more bags left so stop whining Inuyasha"

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, sighed then said, "Fine. Can we go now?" So everyone started moving again.

--

**Meanwhile somewhere else:**

"Kana! Show me now!" Naraku demanded.

Kana held her mirror so Naraku could see into it. Naraku stared into the mirror and he saw Inuyasha and company getting ready to settle in for camp.

"Kagura, come forth!" Naraku demanded. Kagura appeared.

"Kagura, I want you to go and keep an eye on Inuyasha and his group. Do NOT attack! Just stay close enough to keep an eye on them for a while! And Kagura, Don't get caught! Now go!" demanded Naraku. Kagura left to do as she was ordered.

"Well now, Inuyasha, what will you do now?" asked Naraku out loud to himself.

--

**Back with Inuyasha and co:**

"Okay everybody remembers not to drop your guard no matter what!" stated Inuyasha.

"No telling when that Bastard Naraku will strike, or where!" agreed Koga.

Suddenly Inuyasha sniffed the air and started running off and everyone followed him. He stopped just in front of Kikyo.

"Kikyo." said Inuyasha.

Kikyo turned around and said "Inuyasha, so you have come at last." Then Kikyo looks over and stared at the stranger. "Is this her?" she asked.

"Yes." answered Inuyasha.

Kikyo told her, "Tell me girl, Do you think you are ready to face Naraku?"

Moriko looked at her and replied, "As ready as everybody else."

Kikyo looked at her, asking, "Are you certain?"

"Yes I am certain." Moriko replied.

Kikyo nodded her head, and then looked back at Inuyasha. She looked at the group and said, "We shall put an end to this once and for all tonight! So prepare yourselves!"

Then she looked back at Inuyasha and announced, "Beware! He is coming." Inuyasha and Koga both sniffed the air and started growling.

Kagome asked, "What is it Inuyasha?"

They both replied, "Kagura!"

Kagura floated over the group and said, "Well Inuyasha, so you smelled me after all? How clever."

Inuyasha drew his sword. "What do you want Kagura?" he yelled.

"Just following orders." she replied.

Just then Naraku appeared out of nowhere. "Well well, Inuyasha. And Koga I see you are here as well. And Kikyo." Then Naraku got a smug look on his face and looked over at the wolf's mate.

"And I see you are here as well. How perfect." he said.

Koga instantly stood in front of Moriko and told her to stay back with Ginta, Hakaku and Kagome. She agreed. Koga looked back at Naraku.

Naraku said, "How touching. Protecting your mate are you now Koga?"

Koga growled angrily and yelled, "Naraku you bastard!! This will end tonight! I will avenge my fallen comrades tonight! You WON"T get away this time!" Koga pulled out his gorashi and got ready to attack.

Inuyasha yelled, "Naraku you bastard!! I will put an end to you tonight!"

Naraku still looking smugly said, "Will you now?"

Inuyasha attacked with his dragon scaled Tetsuiga and yelled windscar.

Naraku dodges it and laughed his creepy laugh, saying, "You will have to do better than that Inuyasha."

Inuyasha yelled, "Take this you bastard!!" as he used his windscar again and Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere.

Sesshomaru yelled, "Poison whip!" and slapped Naraku with his whip.

Naraku turned around to face Sesshomaru. "Well Sesshomaru you are here now as well." said Naraku.

Sesshomaru drew his tokijin, preparing to attack Naraku and said, "Naraku you filthy vermin! You die tonight!"

Kikyo shot an arrow at Naraku and broke his barrier. Naraku yelled, "Kikyo you will die for this!" then sent his tentacles through Kikyo filling her with his miasma, and opening her chest wide open in several fatal wounds.

Inuyasha yelled, "Kikyo no!! Damn you bastard Naraku, don't touch her!"

Inuyasha used his sword to cut her free, and sat holding Kikyo saying, "No Kikyo... no!"

Kikyo looked up at Kagome and said, "When you see your moment, You must shoot your arrow at the sacred jewel" Kikyo told Inuyasha to go help the others.

Inuyasha said he understood and would be back. Kikyo nodded her head and commanded Inuyasha to go.

Sesshomaru attacked Naraku with tokijin. Koga jumped towards Naraku and swung his gorashi and hits Naraku, and Inuyasha fired his windscar all at once.

Naraku started emitting his toxic miasma, and Miroku opened his wind tunnel and started sucking in the poison.

At that very moment Kagura appeared with the baby- Naraku's heart

Sango was begging Miroku to close the wind tunnel and stop sucking in the miasma and the saimyosho. Miroku ignored her, turned instead and sucked in Kagura and Naraku's heart. Then he closed the wind tunnel and fainted.

Sango dropped down holding him sobbing, "Miroku..Miroku no..." she cried.

Naraku was furious now and screaming, "NO!! What have you done you fools! What have you done!"

Kagome saw the jewel inside Kikyo's chest, and Kikyo said to her, "Now Kagome you must do it NOW!" Kagome aimed and fired her arrow at it, Kikyo smiled.

Koga and Sesshomaru attacked together to distract Naraku. Sesshomaru announced, "It is done!" then he turned around and left. Inuyasha seeing his chance used his windscar a final time and obliterated Naraku!!

Inuyasha ran over to Kikyo and held her in his arms. Kikyo smiled up at him and said, "Inuyasha finally! It is done! Naraku is no more!"

Inuyasha looked at her very concerned and said, "Kikyo...no...Kikyo you can't die on me! Kikyo..."

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha and said, "Inuayasha my time is come, my task here is done!"

He said, "Kikyo"

She said "Do not cry for me Inuyasha, I go knowing it is done! Be happy Inuyasha you... and Kagome. But do not forget me Inuyasha. Don't ever forget me."

Inuyasha said, "Kikyo... I won't forget you! I promise I won't ever forget you!"

Kikyo smiled and said, "Know this Inuyasha, I die at peace." and passed away.

Inuyasha kept holding her crying out, "KIKYO!!"

Moriko was standing over by Kagome asking her if she was alright and she kept crying saying, "If only I had been a little sooner... If only we could have saved Kikyo..."

Moriko held her close and Kagome cried really hard.

Inuyasha came over and said, "Kagome..." He turned her around and she cried on his chest. He ran his fingers in her hair holding her tightly saying "Kagome! Please don't cry Kagome... Kikyo wouldn't have wanted that."

Kagome looked at him and said, "Inuyasha... Are you sure..."

Inuyasha held her tighter and said, "Yes. I'm sure... she said she died at peace."

Kagome looked at him and said, "Inuyasha...are you... going to be... ok..."

Inuyasha smiled at her and said, "Yeah... with you by my side Kagome... I will be just fine..." Then he lowered his head down and kissed her for all he was worth.

Moriko ran over and grabbed her bag then ran over to Miroku and Sango and said, "Don't worry Sango. It is going to be ok."

Sango looked up at her still crying and asked, "How can you say that? He's sucked in so much poison..."

Moriko looked at her and said, "I expected something like this to happen and I am well prepared for it! But we must get to someplace safe so I can tend to him and quickly."

Everyone went to a nearby cave and Moriko asked Koga to get me some water and boil it and he did. She got into my pack and pulled out some of the herbs I got from Jeninji.

She mixed them together and told Sango to try to get Miroku, who was now awake, to drink it and she did. Then he fell back asleep, and Moriko assured Sango that he was just sleeping. Sango then laid down beside him and fell asleep.

Inuyasha walked up to Moriko and asked, "How is he? Is he really going to be ok?"

She replied, "I have done all we can, the rest is up to him and his will to survive..."

Koga came over to her, and asked if she was okay.

Moriko said yes and asked him to just hold her, and they sat there and held each other for a long time.

Kagome and Inuyasha were holding each other and comforting each other as well.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eleven please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all honestly think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Chars ...There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER 12:**

**A few days later:**

Moriko walked over to Sango and asked, "How is he doing?"

She replied "I can't believe it! He seems to actually be getting better!"

Moriko smiled and said, "That's good."

Miroku moaned and opened his eyes. Sango saw this and said, "Miroku... oh Miroku I was so worried about you."

He replied, "Sango... do not worry Sango, I will not leave you alone."

He looked at his hand, gasped, and said, "I can't believe it! It's gone... he really is dead!!" Sango started laughing and hugging him tightly.

Inuyasha and the others all came over to the cave entrance, and Miroku sat up and showed them his hand. Miroku said, "Finally he is defeated and the curse is broken!"

Everyone started cheering. Everyone stayed there a few more days and then decided to travel to Kaede's village to let Inuyasha tell her the news.

--

**At Kaede's village:**

Inuyasha had taken Kaede aside and the two of them are talking alone.

Inuyasha said, "Kaede... it's true Naraku has FINALLY been defeated. But... Kikyo... she... she didn't make it."

Kaede replied, "I see... tell me Inuyasha... did she get to see his end?"

Inuyasha answered, "Yes Kaede, she saw and even helped bring it about."

Kaede said, "Thank ye Inuyasha... It is a great comfort knowing that. One more thing Inuyasha... did Kikyo... was she ...did she die..."

Inuyasha looked right in Kaede's eyes and said, "She died in my arms Kaede... and she... she said she died at peace..."

Kaede looked at him and said, "Thank ye Inuyasha." Then she walked off into her hut, and Inuyasha walked back over to the others.

Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome, pulled her close to him and leaned his head on top of hers.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Kagome.

"I know one thing for sure." says Miroku and he looked at Sango and said, "We must find Kohaku!"

Sango looked at him with tears in her eyes and everyone yelled, "AGREED!" Sango looked at the others and said, "Thank you everyone." Then she buried her head on Miroku's chest and cried.

Kagome announced, "But there is still one more thing I must do first... I have to go back home and tell my family I am staying here."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Kagome... are you sure Kagome?"

She looked at him, smiled, and said, "Yes Inuyasha, I am sure. I want to stay with you! If you will let me..."

Then she looked down, he put his finger under her chin, lifted her head and looked into her eyes and said "Kagome... Of course I want you with me ALWAYS!" Then he lowered his head and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Kagome sighed, leaned into the kiss; he growled and started kissing her possessively.

Koga had his arms around his mate's waist from behind, holding her very gently, kissing the top of her head. She sighed and leaned into him feeling cherished, safe, and very happy.

Kagome and Inuyasha broke the kiss and caught their breaths.

Kagome said, "I will only be gone a couple of days, ok Sango?"

Moriko cut in, "You mean WE Kags, I am going with you!"

She turned around, looked at Koga and said, "Don't worry my love! I promise to come back! But I must go this once to tell my gramps and Aunt that I am staying here with you! I am happy and not to worry. Please understand Koga... just this once I have to go."

Koga looked at her a little concerned.

Inuyasha spoke up and said, "Why don't you go with her this once Koga."

They looked at him and asked, "Is that really possible?"

He answered, "Sure, I can travel through, so why not him too?"

Moriko stared at him and Kagome said, "Inuyasha is right Mori, It will work!"

Moriko looked at Koga and asked, "Well Koga, what do you say? Will you come with me this once?"

Koga looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and said, "Are you sure it will work?"

Kagome replied, "I am positive!"

Koga looked at his mate and said, "Of course I am coming with you! I WON'T leave my mate unprotected!"

Inuyasha announced he was going with Kagome as well.

They agreed and told Sango and Miroku that the four of them would be back in two days. Then the four of them went to the well.

Kagome and Inuyasha told Moriko and Koga to jump in first, so he held her bridal style and jumped in. They ended up back at Kagome's home.

Then Kagome and Inuyasha jumped in and climbed through and ended up in her time.

--

The two happy couples walked out together and Kagome's Brother Souta ran up yelling, "Kagome, Inuyasha! I can't believe your here!"

Moriko looked at him and said, "Hey Souta! So what am I, chopped liver?"

Souta said, "Hi Mori, sorry I didn't see you." Then he looked at Koga, pointed at him and said, "Hey who is he?"

Just then Kagome's mom and gramps ran up to us and gramps looked at them funny.

Kagome's mom said, "Kagome dear, I am glad your back! Inuyasha, nice to see you again." Then she looked at Moriko and said "Mori, I was wondering where you have been." Then she looked at Koga and asked who he was.

Moriko smiled, held Koga's hand and said, "This is Koga. He is my husband!"

Kagome proceeded to tell them everything that had happened from the beginning of Moriko falling through the well, Koga and Moriko marrying, and everyone working together to defeat Naraku.

Afterwards Kagome's mom looked at Koga, walked over to him, hugged him and said, "Well Koga. Welcome to the family." and she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and said, "Thanks. I give you all my word. I will take care of Mori!"

Gramps walked over, looked at Koga and said, "I hope so my boy. Can't say I am too happy about it, never would have expected her to marry a demon. BUT I Can see you've made her very happy! Welcome to the family Koga."

Koga said, "Thanks."

Moriko wrapped her arms around his waist and announced that she was going to be staying In Koga's era, and Kagome's mom said, " At least come back and visit us once in a while, and make sure you bring Koga with you!"

Moriko smiled and Koga her agreed to visit here and there.

Kagome's mom announced we should all go in for dinner and we went inside and ate.

--

At the dinner table after everyone had eaten, Kagome announced that she was going to be staying with Inuyasha in his era as well.

Kagome's mom looked at her and asked, "Are you sure Kagome? Is this truly what will make you happy?"

Kagome looked at her and said, "Yes mom! I am certain!"

Kagome's mom slowly nodded her head and said, "Promise me you and Inuyasha will visit us as often as you can. I expected this sooner or later Kagome dear." Kagome and Inuyasha promised to visit as well.

Everybody stood up and suddenly there was someone banging angrily and loudly on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Kagome's mom as she got up frowning and went to answer the door.

--

**Meanwhile back in the feudal era:**

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were sitting together at the campsite and Miroku finished recovering, and Ginta, Hakaku and the wolves were not very far away waiting for Koga and Moriko to return.

**--**

**With Ginta and Hakaku and the wolves:**

"I wonder how Koga and Moriko are doing?" asked Hakaku.

"I hope they are ok." replied Ginta.

"I wonder if we will continue traveling with Inuyasha and his friends when they get back?" asked Hakaku.

"Or if we will go back to the den?" added Ginta. Then they turned back to watch the sky, and the wolves.

**--**

**With Miroku and Sango and Shippo:**

"I sure do miss Kagome! I hope they come back soon!" said Shippo.

"Relax Shippo, it's only been one day so far," said Sango.

"And Kagome said they would be gone for two." added Miroku.

"I know I just really miss them!" whined Shippo.

"We all do." soothed Sango.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twelve please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all honestly think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Chars ...There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER 13:**

**Mean while back in Kagome's time:**

Kagome's mom was just getting ready to answer the door. "Okay I'm coming" said Kagome's mom. She opened the door and saw a man with a very red face.

"It's about damn time!" he muttered. Then he asked her, "Where is she!? Where is Moriko!?"

Back in the dining room Moriko heard that voice, started turning pale, and got a worried look on her face.

Koga walked over to me and asked, "What is it Mori? What's wrong?"

She looked at him and said, "That voice... it can't be..."

Koga replied, "Who love, Who is it?"

She looked at him and said, "It's... it's Jonathon..."

Koga, Inuyasha, and Kagome, all asked together, "Who's Jonathon?"

She looked at Koga and said, "He's... my ex- fiancée."

--

**Back in the Feudal area:**

Shippo was happily singing, "Tomorrow , tomorrow, they are coming back tomorrow..." Sango and Miroku shook their heads laughing.

--

**Back in Kagome's time:**

Koga said, "Your ex-fiancée?" and Moriko nodded. Koga started growling.

Just then Jonathon came striding into the dining room.

He smirked and said, "Hello Moriko, I finally found you! Did you really think I would let you get away with it?" Koga moved in front of her in a protective stance. Kagome stood beside her cousin, while Inuyasha moved to stand beside Koga.

Jonathon saw this and demanded, "Who the hell are you people anyways?"

Inuyasha answered, "Family, and you better not forget it either!"

Jonathon got an angry look on his face and said snidely, "So Moriko, Do you really expect these fools to be able to protect you?"

Koga started to growl and warned, "If you intend to walk out of here unharmed pal, Then I suggest you better watch how you speak to my WIFE!"

Jonathon got even angrier hearing this and started yelling, "So you went off and married now did you Moriko!?"

She moved beside Koga, looked at Jonathon and said, "Yes. I told you when I left. I would never marry you Jonathon!"

Jonathon started to become irate and spat out, "And who the hell says you can make that decision hmm?"

She replied, "The decision was made the night you were beating on me, and screamed all those obscenities at me!"

Jonathon tried to come over to her, but Koga stepped in front of her again and said, "I would advise you to rethink that pal!"

Inuyasha stood next to Koga again and said, "Don't even try it!"

Jonathon started to swing at Koga and Koga dodged the punch and punched him instead. Jonathon was sent flying and got up furious. He advanced back over and Inuyasha stayed back to protect Moriko and Kagome while Koga proceeded to advance on Jonathon.

They keep fighting backing towards the front door, until they both ended up out in front of the house. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Moriko followed.

Jonathon got back up off the ground, and threw another punch at Koga. Again Koga dodged it and this time punched him in the stomach.

Jonathon bent over gasping for air. Koga picked him up and said, "If you EVER bother my wife's family, or come anywhere near her again I"LL KILL YOU! Got it!?"

Jonathon looked scared to death as he nodded his head. Koga dropped him to the ground, and Jonathon ran off as if the devil himself was at his heels.

Moriko ran up to Koga, he wrapped his arms around her and held her closely.

"Thank you." she said. Adding, "And thanks for not killing him."

Koga scoffed and said, "He wasn't worth it anyways!"

She smiled at him and said, "I know, but thanks for holding back anyways."

He lowered his head and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, then smiled and said, "I love you Mori."

She looked at him, smiled, and said, "I love you too Koga." They held hands and started walking back over to Kagome, and Inuyasha and Kagome's family.

"Sorry about all that." said Koga.

Gramps looked at him and said, "Well done son! Well done!"

Inuyasha came over, hugged Moriko and said, "I'm glad you're okay Mori!"

She replied, "So am I, and thanks Inuyasha, for trying to protect me too."

He smiled at here and said, "You're family now! I will always protect you!"

He walked up to Koga and said, "That means your family too ya scrawny wolf!" and smiled at him.

Koga smiled back at him and said, "So are you mangy mutt!"

Everyone went inside and Kagome and her mom started gathering the things she was going to need, and Moriko added a few more sets of clothes, her hair brush, hair bands, and ribbons to her pack. Then everyone settled in for the night.

--

The next day Kagome and Moriko were both in brightly colored sundresses, Kagome in green and Moriko in yellow, and sandals.

Inuyasha put on his hat and Koga had changed into a pair of very sexy fitting jeans and a t shirt and had his hair loose to cover his ears.

"Hmm I will have to get you in jeans more often." Moriko said to him with a smile.

He replied, "Why do you say that love?"

She answered, "Because they make you look even sexier!" He blushed and she laughed.

The two couples went shopping to get the food and stuff they would need for the next trip to the Feudal era.

Along the way Moriko saw a sewing shop and announced that she was going inside to get some items, the others nodded and said they would wait outside.

She walked in, choose five different materials, asked for enough of each to make some blankets, and a few needles and thread. She paid for her stuff and joined the others back outside.

After they got done shopping, as they were all walking down the side walk Inuyasha and Koga saw an Ice cream cart.

"Hey what's that?" Koga and Inuyasha asked

"Oh that, it's an ice cream cart" Kagome replied.

"What's ice-ceam?" they asked.

The girls gave them warm smiles. "You're about to find out" they said.

The cousins walked over to the ice cream dealer. "Hello there what can I get you?" The man asked politely.

"We would like two chocolate double dips and two mint and chips please" they replied.

"Certainly," he said. He reached into the cart as he filled our orders. "Here you are," he said and handed us the cones.

The girls handed the man some money as they walked over to Koga and Inuyasha.

"Here you go hope you like chocolate" Moriko said handing the cones to Koga and Inuyasha with a smile.

They stared at them for a moment before slowly licking them. Instant smiles spread their faces at the instant pleasure in their mouths. The girls smiled as they leaned against the side walk's wall eating their ice cream.

After they were all finished eating their ice creams, the four of friends went back to Kagome's house.

Koga changed back into his clothes, then everyone ate dinner and went to bed.

--

The next morning after breakfast Kagome and Moriko grabbed their bags and everything they bought the day before.

They packed their stuff, and the four of them hugged everyone and said their goodbyes, then went back through the well and into the Feudal era again.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter thirteen please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all honestly think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other chars... There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER 14:**

**Back in the Feudal Era:**

Shippo came running up and jumped on Kagome yelling excitedly, "Kagome! Kagome! You're all back! I missed you so much!"

Kagome hugged him and said, "I missed you too Shippo!"

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Home sweet home."

After Moriko put down her bag, Koga came up behind her, pulling her into his embrace and they both smiled.

Ginta, Hakaku, and the wolves came running up. "Koga! Moriko! You're back!" They both said.

Koga looked at them and said, "Yeah we are back."

Koga looked at his mate and said, "We need to go back to the den my love. They need to know of our marriage! Plus I want to tell them about Naraku's defeat as well."

She looked at him and asked, "But Koga, What about helping Sango and the others find Kohaku?"

He said, "We can meet up with them afterwards. It will only take a couple days to get to the den. Then we can spend a few days resting up, and letting my tribe get too know you. Then we can catch up to the others. We haven't gone back in ages and I need to make sure everything is ok."

Sango spoke up and said, "He's right Moriko, Go with your husband and we can meet up later. It will take a while to find Kohaku anyways."

Moriko looked over at her and asked, "Are you sure Sango?"

She replied, "Yes, I'm sure."

The two girls smiled at each other and Moriko said, "Okay Koga. I will be ready to go whenever you are."

He smiled and said, "Good." He walked over to Ginta and Hakaku and told them we were going to be heading back to the den in just a few minutes. They both grinned and nodded their heads in agreement.

Moriko walked over to Kagome and hugged her saying, "Don't worry Kags! We will see you soon!"

She hugged her cousin back, and replied, "Ok Mori, but I am going to miss you."

"Me too," Moriko said, then told Inuyasha and the others all bye, and walked over to Koga and said, "Okay my love. Let's go."

Koga picked her up bridal style and grinned, as they, along with Ginta, Hakaku and the wolves, all set off towards the direction of the den.

Inuyasha and the others spent the rest of the day and night camped and set out the next day at first light.

--

**With Inuyasha:**

"So where should we look first?" asked Kagome.

"I want to check back at my village first." said Sango. She added, "I'm pretty sure that is where he will head first." and everyone agreed. So they started the two-three day trip towards Sango's village.

--

**With Koga:**

"Koga how much longer do you think we will take?" Moriko asked.

"We should be there by nightfall." he replied.

"Okay good." she said with a smile, as they set off again.

--

**Back with Inuyasha about an hour before dark:**

"Okay let's stop here and set up camp for the night." announced Inuyasha.

So they all started setting up the camp. They ate dinner, and sat around the campfire discussing the plans for the next two days trip to Sango's village.

--

**Back with Koga:**

Koga suddenly stopped, grinned and said, "Look over there my love. Do you see that mountain there?"

She looked at the mountain he was pointing to and said, "Yes I see. Why?"

He replied, "Because hidden in that mountain is the den." He grinned, and took off again.

They entered the den and everyone stood up saying, "Look over there, It's Koga! Lord Koga is back!"

Koga walked up to them, and they asked who the woman was. Koga explained all about how he and Moriko were mated, and how Naraku was defeated.

Then they looked at her. Koga pulled her into his side and announced, "I want everyone to meet my lady wife, Moriko."

Everyone proceeded to come up a few at a time, and introduced themselves and welcomed her to the tribe.

Ginta and Hakaku stood up and announced, that as was the tradition, when the Prince wed, in honor of Koga's marriage there was going to be a BIG hunt tomorrow, and then a HUGE celebration feast and the ceremony would go on for the next two days starting tomorrow evening.

After hearing this everyone cheered loudly.

--

The next day Koga led the warriors in a successful hunt and that evening after the sun set the celebration began.

All the wolf demons celebrated until just before dawn when Koga announced, he was taking his mate to bed. All the wolf demons cheered and she blushed.

Koga picked her up and carried her off to their den, while all the others continued celebrating.

--

**Warning: Lemon from here until the end of the chapter!**

**With Koga, after they entered their cavern:**

"Now that I FINALLY have you alone! I can do this." stated Koga as laid Moriko down on his bed of furs, and kisses her gently. She sighed and leaned into the kiss and he growled and deepens the kiss, changing it from sweet and tender to possessive and all consuming.

His eager hands began moving under her clothes and quickly had them both naked, while his hands roamed every inch of her body, teasing her into a lustful wanton state.

They proceeded to make passionate love several times over the next several hours. Finally they rolled over happily sated and held each other tightly as they fall asleep both wearing smiles.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter Fourteen please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other chars... There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER 15:**

**Back at with Inuyasha. They had just reached Sango's village:**

Sango announced they were now at her village. She went over to the house she once stayed in with her father and brother. She stepped inside and looked everywhere but didn't find any sign of Kohaku.

The others all waited outside. When she came out Miroku walked up to her and said, "Well Sango?"

She dropped her head and said, "No... Kohaku isn't here..." Then she looked away and Miroku gathered her in his arms facing him, looked down at her and said, "Don't worry Sango! I am sure that wherever Kohaku is, he is fine."

Kagome walked over and said, "And we won't stop looking for him until he is back with you safe and sound!"

Inuyasha walked over and added, "That's right Sango! We WILL get him back with you safe and sound!"

Sango looked up, smiled and said, "Thanks everybody! I know we will."

Miroku cleared his throat and said, "Well since we are here anyways and it will be getting dark in a few hours. Why don't we all stay here for the night and leave at first light!"

Everyone agreed and so they went off in groups and the guys started gathering firewood, while the girls started setting up camp inside the hut.

Shippo and Kirara stayed with the girls. After everyone ate, they all bedded down for the night.

The girls, Shippo, and Kirara and all bed down on one side of the room and the guys grumpily bed down on the other side of the room. After a few minutes they all fell fast asleep.

--

**Back at the wolf den:**

Koga and his warriors had gone off hunting again, and Moriko was sitting in a small circle with a few of the females.

She was asking all sorts of questions about day to day life as a female in the tribe, and they were explaining to her. She asked them and they agreed to show me where the river was.

Afterwards they explained to me how even though mostly they ate raw meat, at which point she made a disgusted face and they laughed, There were some times when they actually cooked the meat as well.

Then they took her over and explained about the hole in the middle of the floor, which was dug out so it could be filled with firewood and was used for keeping warm on chilly nights and also for cooking occasionally.

The females all went back outside and Moriko thanked them for their assistance and for being patient with her as well. They smiled and said it was no problem.

Then 2 of the more respected females, which were Koga's sisters, walked up to her and presented her with a set of wolf clothing of her own.

They said, "This is for you my Lady, it is our way of congratulating you on your marriage and thanking you for making our Lord Koga happier than we have ever seen him."

She got tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you!" and accepted the gift. The women sat and chatted a little more while waiting for the men to get back.

Finally when Koga and his warriors returned everyone got up and rushed to greet them. Koga then announced that today was a good hunting day and there was plenty of meat to go around and started dividing up the meat.

Afterwards everyone proceeded to gather their meat and returned to their own caves for the evening.

--

After dinner that night, Koga came over and sat beside Moriko and saw the gift and said he liked it a lot, and then they started talking.

He looked at her, smiled and said, "Okay. Let's get a goodnight sleep and we will head out at daybreak to meet up with Inuyasha and the others. Ginta and Hakaku and the wolves will be joining us as well."

She smiled, hugged him and said, "Thank you Koga! I really do want to help them."

He smiled and hugged her back and said, "I know. Now let's go to bed." He picked her up and carried her to the bed of furs and they made love and fell asleep holding each other close.

--

The next morning they got up and got ready.

She changed into her gift, and everyone wished them a safe and speedy return! Ginta, Hakaku, the wolves, Koga and Moriko, all took off heading to where the demon slayers village was supposed to be.

--

**Elsewhere deep in the wilderness, north of the demon slayers village:**

Kohaku opened his eyes and all his memories came flooding back. "Sister..." he said, as he stood up and started looking at his surroundings wondering how to find Sango. Then he started heading south.

--

**Back with Inuyasha:**

"Okay everybody it's time to move!" announced Inuyasha.

"Where should we start?" asked Kagome.

"I guess we just head out towards the north and start there." suggested Sango.

"Okay!" everyone agreed. They packed up and set out.

--

**Back with Koga:**

"How much longer till we reach the village?" Moriko asked Koga.

"At least another few hours." he replied.

"Okay. I can't wait to see Kagome and everyone else!" she said.

"I'm sure we will see them soon enough." he replied.

They continued heading to the demon slayer's village. Around noon time they reached the village and looked around while Koga sniffed the air.

"They were here not that long ago." he said.

They look around a little more and then he said, "Hey I found their tracks! Looks like they headed north!"

Moriko ran up, hugged him and said, "Alright!"

He looked and Ginta and Hakaku and announced they were heading north. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement. He picked Moriko up, carried her bridal style, and they took off again heading north.

--

**Back with Inuyasha:**

"Inuyasha, I need to stop a rest a bit." said Kagome tiredly.

Sango and Miroku voiced their agreement so Inuyasha agreed and they all sat and rested for about two hours. Then they got up and took off again.

They continued on another four hours then about an hour before the sunset, Inuyasha announced they were going to stop and set up camp for the night.

Right as they finished setting up camp Inuyasha sniffed the air. He started to say something but Koga stopped just inside the camp and set his mate on her feet.

Kagome jumped up. The girls ran over to each other and hugged each other tightly.

Kagome said, "Hey Mori! I missed you."

She replied, "Hey Kags, I missed you too."

Koga and Inuyasha greeted each other and Inuyasha asked while smiling, "Hey wolf, what kept ya so long?"

Koga smiled back and replied, "Hey mutt, nothing much."

Sango and Moriko greeted each other and then Miroku and Koga greeted each other. Miroku spoke up and said "Lady Moriko, I must say you look great in that outfit!"

She blushed and said thanks and explained it was a gift from Koga's sisters.

Miroku leered at her, Sango smacked him on the head and said, "You better behave you letch!" Then everyone sat down around the fire.

About 30 minutes later Ginta, Hakaku, and the wolves caught up. They rested about another 30 minutes, then Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku went off to hunt for dinner.

About 30 minutes later they came back and handed the girls some skinned rabbits, and the girls made dinner. After everyone ate and sat around the fire talking for a while. Then Inuyasha got up and asked Kagome if she wanted to go for a walk for a while.

She smiled, nodded her head and they walked of holding hands. The rest of us continued talking back at camp for a while, during which time Sango explained Kohaku was her brother and everything Naraku did.

--

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

They walked off for about 15 minutes then they stopped near a tree. He leaned against the tree, and pulled her close to him, holding her from behind with his arms around her waist.

Inuyasha turned her so she was facing him, then lightly ran his tongue across her lips. She sighed, put her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. He slanted his mouth to better fit hers, then he pushed his tongue into her mouth and started kissing her, gently exploring her mouth.

She sighed; he growled and started kissing her harder and more passionately. She kissed him back just as hungrily. Their tongues danced in a waltz of need and uninhibited passion.

They kept kissing until they had to come up for air and he placed his forehead on hers. They were both breathing rapidly.

"WOW! Inuyasha, you have never kissed me like that before!" she said.

"I know!" he said.

They looked at each other for a little while and then he spoke. "Kagome, There is something I have wanted to ask you for a very long time now." he said.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked.

He looked deep into her eyes. "Kagome will you be my mate?" he asked.

Kagome had a very surprised look on her face as she said, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Hear me out please. Kagome, I know I was a jerk to you when Kikyo was alive! I never intended for you to be hurt..."

He took a deep breath and continued, "I know I don't deserve you after the way I treated you... But Kagome, I have NEVER felt this way before... I can't get you off my mind... even when we aren't around each other... my mind always wonders back to you... I know I have never told you this before but..."

He took another deep breath, looked her directly in the eyes and said, "I love you Kagome! I have for a long time now... I just didn't know how to tell you."

She looked at him and said, "Inuyasha... Inuyasha I love you too! I always have!"

Then they hugged each other, she pulled back and he said, "Please Kagome. I know I'm not worthy of you, but I just CAN"T live without you! Please will you be my mate?"

Kagome jumped into him and he caught her. She looked into his eyes and said "Yes...Yes Inuyasha I will be your mate!"

Then he let out a relived sigh, gathered her closely, kissed her possessively and she kissed him back fiercely. Then she pulled back from him breaking the kiss and asked, "What all is involved?"

"Well usually when demons mate the male bites the female here." he said as he ran his thumb along where her neck met he shoulders, brushing his lips lightly against the specific spot.

"Then she is his and is not allowed to mate with any other male. If the male is not marked than he can mate with as many other females as he wishes. HOWEVER..."

He leaned in and whispered gently into her ear "Kagome. I don't want to mate with anyone but you! I want to be yours and yours alone! And I want you to be mine and mine alone!" He said while tracing the cartilage of her ear with his lips.

She gasped in shock. "Is-Is that all?" she asked.

"Aside from actually making love, yes!" he replied.

He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled into him, and then smiled at him. She kissed him passionately then he picked her up, started spinning around, and held her really tight! They both laughed. Then he stopped, put her down and kissed her possessively.

They broke the kiss and started walking back to camp holding each other's hands and grinning.

When they got back to camp, Inuyasha cleared his throat and announced they were going to be mates! Everyone jumped up and congratulated them.

Then everyone bed down while Kagome and Inuyasha went off away from the rest of them.

They were lying together cuddling and then made passionate love to one another. Afterwards he bit her, left his mark and proclaimed "Mine! Finally! At long last, you belong to me and I belong to you!" She smiled and buried her head into his neck. Then holding each other tightly they fell asleep happily sated and grinning.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter fifteen please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all honestly think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other chars... There. I said it. (sighs)**

**CHAPTER 16:**

The very next morning after everyone ate breakfast; they all packed up and set out on foot continuing north but with all of them on foot walking at normal speed.

--

**With Kohaku:**

He woke up and said, "Sister... I really hope I find you soon! Well I guess I better eat breakfast and get going again"

He sighed, then ate and set off south again. He walked until and hour before sunset, then he decided to rest for the night again. He ate then settled in and fell asleep.

Then he set out again at daybreak.

--

**With Inuyasha:**

They traveled like that until an hour before sunset, when everyone agreed to stop and make camp for the night. They ate and settled in and fell asleep.

They set off again at daybreak. Around noon the next day they spotted Kohaku and Sango ran over to him yelling, "Kohaku! Kohaku..."

Kohaku saw her and yelled, "Sango! Sango!" Then they embraced each other, Sango started crying and said, "Kohaku! Oh Kohaku! I can't believe we finally found each other!"

Everyone smiled at the hugging siblings.

Kohaku looked at Sango and said, "Sango... Sango... I'm sorry... you know... about father... and the others..."

Sango looked him in the eyes and said, "It wasn't your fault Kohaku! It was Naraku's doing! Not yours!"

Kohaku looked at her and said, "I know! But I still feel responsible, ya know!?"

Sango sighed and said, "Oh Kohaku...We'll get thru this Kohaku! TOGETHER!"

Kohaku replied, "Thank you sister!" and they started hugging all over again.

After a while Sango introduced everyone to Kohaku saying they were her friends and they all greeted him. Then everyone agreed to make camp for the night and set out at first light to go back to the demon slayer's village.

They traveled together like that for the next two days and nights.

Around noon the following day they reached the slayer's village and all decided to set up camp and stayed for the rest of the day.

--

Later that night, while everyone was sitting around the camp fire, Sango and Kohaku were sitting together with Miroku on Sango's other side when Sango looked at Kohaku and said, "Now that Naraku is finally dead! AND you and I have been reunited! I have something I want to tell you Kohaku."

She turned to Miroku then took his hand and they stood up. She looked at Kohaku and said, "Miroku and I are getting married Kohaku. Now that everything is finally right!"

A stunned Kohaku stood up and looked at them. Then he broke into a grin and said, "Sango! Oh Sango! Congratulations Sango!" He walked over to Sango, hugged her tightly and said "I want you to be happy Sango!"

He then walked over to Miroku, congratulated him as well and said, "Take good care of her Miroku!"

Then Miroku smiled, pulled her into his side, holding her gently and said. "I will Kohaku! I will!" Then everyone congratulated them.

Miroku said, "I too have an announcement to make!" He looked at Sango and said "Sango my dear. I want you to be happy! So if it's alright with you... I want us to live here in your village and rebuild it!"

Sango looked at him speechless. He said "If it's going to be too painful..."

Sango cut him off, "No Miroku! I'd like that very much! BUT only if your sure."

He looked at her, smiled and said, "I am sure Sango! I want you to be happy! and I KNOW you want to be by your brother."

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you Miroku!" They hugged each other and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Kohaku said, "Ugh! Come on you two please stop."

Inuyasha and Koga shook their heads grinning. The two cousins smiled. Shippo was speechless and Kirara mewed in agreement.

Everyone stayed at the village two more days and then all went to Kaede's village, where Miroku and Sango got married. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara went back to the slayer's village.

Koga, Moriko, Ginta, Hakaku, and the wolves, went back to the den.

Inuyasha and Kagome decided to stay at Kaede's village, which she happily agreed too. They had a hut built on the outskirts of the village, and Kagome continued her training with Kaede.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter sixteen please remember to read and review thanks. Also let me know what you all honestly think of this storyline so far thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ten years later, Everyone met up again at the slayer's village.

Koga and Moriko had brought along their four children, and the wolves.

Mikhail their 9 year old son. Shira their 7 year old daughter. Takoma their 5 year old daughter, and Kurmoru their 2 year old son. Ginta, and Hakaku had stayed behind with their mates.

--

Kagome and Inuyasha had brought along their kids.

Yash, their 7 year old son. Kamra Their 5 year old daughter. and Saya their 3 year old daughter.

--

Sango and Miroku's kids- Noku, their 8 year old son. Kayla there 5 year old daughter. And Moru and Sanyo their 2 year old twins one boy one girl.

--

Kohaku, Kohaku's 5 year old son Chryo, Kohaku's 3 year old daughter Mari, And Kohaku's wife Sara. Were there as well.

--

The girls sat around talking and watching as all the children played together laughing, with the guys, who were all proud, devoted, loving, and overprotective fathers and husbands!

They looked around amazed at the finished village and the Brand new reconstructed training area.

Sango stood up, walked to the training ground, smiled and said, "Father...Our village will live on father! Through my kids, Kohaku's kids, and their kids after that! I promise you that father! Our village will live on!"

--

**The end. I hope you all liked it. I enjoyed writing it! I have also written A companion story that coincides with this one... **


End file.
